El jardín de las delicias
by Mariasa
Summary: AU humano. Antonio, Alfred y Ludwig son tres pobres trabajadores a las ordenes de un despreocupado y vividor prusiano, el cual no ve mejor sitio para celebrar una cena de empresa que en un "particular" club de striptease. Al principio, los tres estarán reacios, pero pronto encontrara cada uno una distracción a su gusto... Gerita, Spamano, Usuk/Ukus
1. Chapter 1

_**Título:**___El jardin de las delicias

_**Autora:**___Mariasa

_**Anime:**_Hetalia Exis Powers/World Series

_**Parejas:**___USUK (AméricaxInglaterra), Spamano (EspañaxItalia del Sur), Gerita (AlemaniaxItalia del Norte)

_**Categoría:**_ M

_**Resumen:**___AU. Antonio, Alfred y Ludwig son tres pobres trabajadores a las ordenes de un despreocupado y vividor prusiano, el cual no ve mejor sitio para celebrar una cena de empresa que en un "particular" club de strip-tease

_**Advertencias:**_ Puede crear traumas ciertos "ropajes" y lencería fina descrita a lo largo del fic. La autora no se hace responsable de lo sucedido.

**El jardin de las delicias**

Antonio, Alfred y Ludwig se dejaron caer con pesadumbre en sus asientos dentro de aquel apabullante local, siendo indicados por una bonita chica de corta falta y labios tan rojos que dolían de ver. Los tres suspiraron, mientras miraban con resignación como todos y cada uno de sus compañeros comenzaba a desabrocharse chaquetas, con caras de felicidad suprema y soltaban silbidos varios.

– **¿Un club de strip-tease para una cena de empresa? – **Mustio Ludwig por tercera o cuarta vez desde que les habían informado a donde irían aquella noche, como si por mas veces que lo dijera, no fuera a hacerse realidad y de repente se irían a un local normal, para cenar tranquilamente.

– **De verdad… no sé que otra cosa podíamos esperar de él **– Susurro Alfred entre dientes, mientras se desajustaba la corbata con un gesto seco y una media sonrisa en los labios, divertido, señalando a Gilbert, el causante de la cena, la idea de aquel lugar y, por encima de todo, el jefe de la empresa.

– **Por favor, esto no esta mal, ¿No crees, Ludwig? **–La cantarina voz del muchacho de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado hizo que el americano se riera con fuerza. Antonio siempre era positivo ante todo. Y aunque ese todo fueran las decisiones disparatadas de su loco jefe.

– **Dejarme… en este momento… solo quiero asesinarlo… **– El nombrado tenia las manos en la cara, como deseando desesperadamente que se lo tragara la tierra.

– **¡Ohh venga Ludwig! No puedes asesinarlo. Te despedirá y lo peor, te tirara de tu casa** – Rió el español, mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes de animo en la espalda – **No dirás que le tienes miedo a estos sitios…**

– **¡No es eso! Es…es… **– El alemán se sonrojo fuertemente, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, en dirección contraria a sus dos compañeros, seguramente abrumado. Alfred y Antonio se miraron, cruzando una risa de intimidad. A Ludwig aquel tipo de situaciones lo descolocaban, ellos lo sabían, aun que él no lo admitiera

– **Pero realmente, ¿Qué interés tiene que estemos aquí? –** Alfred volvió a tomar la voz cantante, removiendo sin mucho animo su copa de coñac, claramente aburrido y con el semblante entristecido, algo verdaderamente raro en él–** A ninguno nos interesa lo que vamos a ver, la verdad… ¿No creen?**

– **No me importa si nos interesa o no…. No me parece apropiado **– Susurro Ludwig, endureciendo la mirada y frunciendo los labios.

– **Bueno, siempre podemos marcharnos…. **– Mustio Antonio, sin perder la sonrisa, echando una rápida mirada hacia la mesa donde Gilbert reía escandalosamente, agitando con agresividad su jarra de cerveza mientras hablaba– **… aunque me parece que no seria una buena idea; además, ¿Qué pasa? Solo son mujeres desnudas….**

– **Exacto, ¡Mujeres desnudas!-** Exclamo el alemán, aún más rojo que antes**- ¡Me parece denigrante! Os juro que lo mato….**

– **Por mi parte me quedare aquí y cuando vea que el grupito esta emocionado, me largo **– Espeto Alfred, mientras miraba su vaso, con verdadero hastío, señalando al mismo tiempo al resto de sus compañeros de trabajo, que silbaban, impacientes. Se llevo una mano al pelo, revolviéndolo con rapidez–** ¡Maldita sea, de verdad esto es un aburriendo! Podría estar haciendo mil cosas mejores… **– Lloriqueo, volviendo un poco mas a su línea quejica y ruidosa–** ¡Podría estar probando alguno de mis juegos nuevos!**

Antonio estallo en risas, divertido– **Amigo mío, si prefieres jugar videojuegos antes de ver mujeres desnudas, esta clarísimo de que pie cojeas… **– Se burlo el español, mientras Ludwig los miraba con reproche a ambos, quizás por estar tomándose la mayoría de la situación de broma.

– **Oh**, **cállate **– Sonrió el estadounidense– **No nos pongamos a decir de que cojea o lo que le gusta a cada uno…**

Una risa estruendosa resonó detrás de los tres amigos, haciendo que se giraran al unísono. Su jefe se había acercado a ellos y se reía a pleno pulmón, mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano pequeño, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del alemán– **¿Qué pasa, nenazas? ¿A que vienen esas caras largas? ¡Estamos en un sitio para divertirnos! Con esos gestos conseguirán deprimir incluso a alguien tan maravilloso como yo si siguen así…**

– **Gilbert, te juro que… **– Ludwig apretó los puños amenazadoramente, mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en el rostro del albino. Alfred soltó una risa mal disimulada, tapándose la boca, mientras volvía a intercambiar otra mirada con Toño, que también parecía estar a punto de estallar de risa a causa de la escena familiar.

– **¡Oh "Ludy"! ¡Relájate! Además, no hace falta que aprietes los puños, no puedes hacerme nada **– Gilbert sonrió con malicia, y soltando una carcajada– **o si no ya sabes que puede pasar, kesese~…**

– **Seguro que Eli estará encantada de saber a donde llevas a tus empleados de cena de empresa **– Mustio el rubio, torciendo los labios.

Alfred y Antonio trataban de permanecer a parte en la conversación, pero finalmente estallaron en carcajadas al ver el rápido cambio de expresión de su jefe, seguramente de imaginarse la atemorizante idea de que su novia se enterara de ello.

– **Deja a Eli tranquila, y no le cuentes cosas innecesarias **– Mustio aclarándose la garganta mientras se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa, ocasionando más carcajadas por el dúo americano-español. Les dirigió una mirada de advertencia, para luego recuperar la sonrisa– **Venga "Ludy", no lloriquees como un niño pequeño. Además, ¿Qué manera es esa de desconfiar de tu hermano mayor y jefe? ¡Nunca te traería a un lugar donde no fueras a disfrutar, hermanito…! **–Miro a los tres con una sonrisa mas amplia y ojos brillantes, poniendo los brazos en jarra–** Donde TODOS disfrutaran, ¡Así que prepárense, luego les tocara pedirme disculpas y darme las gracias! **– Rápidamente, se acercó a Antonio, golpeándole la cabeza y también dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo a Alfred, alejándose para volver a su mesa.

– **Ese idiota… **– Mascullo Ludwig, tapándose los ojos y suspirando profundamente– **Muchachos, creo que me voy…**

– **Sabes que eso lo cabreara más** – Murmuro Alfred, sonriente y llevándose el coñac a los labios– **Aguanta, finge que te diviertes y la noche habrá acabado antes de lo que te imaginas **–Sentencio, aun que no parecía muy convencido

Las luces se volvieron mas tenues mientras empezaba a sonar una suave melodía, sensual y rítmica. El alemán volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, mientras sus dos acompañantes hacían el tonto, danzando burlonamente al son de la música, intentando desesterarse antes de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, una figura había aparecido en el escenario, siguiendo el compás con gracia y estilo, deslizándose hacia el centro con un caminar sensual. Estaba enfundada en un corto uniforme militar, luciendo unas largas, esbeltas y apetitosas piernas, moviéndolas con gracia al ritmo de la música. Antonio y Alfred se quedaron mirando la figura unos segundos casi sin respirar, perplejos, para después desviarse hacia la mesa de su jefe, llenos de sorpresa. Gilbert se encontraba riendo, escandalosamente, mirando a la silueta bailarina, aplaudiendo, silbando y pidiendo más. _¿Exactamente a aquello se refería al decir que "Se divertirían"?_

Confusos, volvieron la vista al escenario, comprobando que "la" militar se había acercado a la zona de la escena mas próxima a la mesa de los tres amigos, y de esta manera pudieron observar con mas detenimiento sus brillantes ojos color avellana, su atractivo y delicado rostro y su brillante sonrisa, picara y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Antonio esbozo una sonrisa, divertido, mientras golpeaba a codazos a su compañero estadounidense, el cual soltaba pequeñas risitas, también sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría y acomodado mejor en la silla. Tras unos instantes en los que ambos se perdieron en la danza, no se percataron de algo que había ocurrido. Ludwig había dejado de quejarse.

– **Oye Alfred… Mira **– Señalo el español, apunto de ponerse a reír de nuevo, haciendo que Alfred mirara en dirección a Ludwig, que no había abierto la boca desde que comenzó la danza. Y finalmente los dos estallaron en silenciosas risas.

– **Oye Ludwig… **– susurro Alfred, acercándose al alemán, que parecía completamente ido– **Se te cae la baba, compañero…**


	2. 2 Perdiendo el sentido

Advertencia: No es necesario que dejen volar mucho su imaginacion sobre la vestimenta de las "feminas" descritas en este capítulo. Hay dibujos sobre ellas, para su deleite y gusto - Dejare el link muy pronto por aquí -

Capitulo 2: Perdiendo el sentido

_**Ludwig**_

Se había detenido el tiempo, estaba completamente seguro. Tenía que ser así, no podía haber otra explicación al repentino silencio que se había creado a mí alrededor al mismo tiempo que la sinuosa silueta que había aparecido de pronto comenzó a danzar.

Mi mente solo podía retener aquello, recordar escasas cosas de lo que había pasado: las risas de mis compañeros, las bromas de Toño y Alfred, el cambio de luces, la repentina puesta en escena del personaje enfundado en un traje azul militar, su baile… Y ya no había nada más.

Me sentía atrapado, perdido. No podía apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo, que por alguna extraña sensación me llamaba, me excitaba, me perdía. Trague saliva, nervioso, al mismo tiempo que las risas del español y el americano volvían a resonar en mis oídos.

– **Ludwig, se te esta cayendo la baba, compañero…** – Alcance a escuchar, al mismo tiempo que una deslumbrante y sensual boca me sonreía desde el escenario. Note mi cuerpo arder de inmediato.

– **Míralo él, el que decía que **_**"esto era inadecuado"**_** y que no iba a mirar… ¡Alfred, míralo**! – De mala gana aparte la vista para dirigirme a ellos, retorcidos en la silla y con los ojos surcados en lágrimas, debido a las carcajadas a mi costa.

– **Callaros… **– Masculle simplemente, con voz hosca, volviendo a centrarme únicamente en la figura…. Que continuaba bailando cerca, muy cerca de nuestra mesa, recitando un tortuoso y lento baile.

Estaba tan cerca que podía leer con claridad las líneas de los músculos de sus delgadas y largas piernas debajo de las medias de rejilla, que se perdían debajo de aquella falda azul. Relamiéndome mientras comenzaba a sentir un hambre de lobo, continúe subiendo la vista, sin perder detalle alguno de la sensual y entallada cintura, que se contorneaba peligrosamente, ni de sus brazos, delgados y delicados

En cuanto me centre en su rostro ya si que no pude despegar la vista de ahí, sintiéndome morir lenta y de manera tortuosa. Por los silbidos de mi alrededor, intuí que quizás hubiera salido a escena alguien más, pero no me interesaba lo más mínimo. Me encontré de repente completamente perdido en aquel par de ojos color miel, brillantes y refrescantes, que parecían taladrarme mientras bailaba, como si fuera solo para mí. Su cabello desprendía brillos castaños por efecto de las múltiples luces que lo alumbraban, haciéndolo demasiado apetecible. De repente me imagine a mi mismo enterrando mi mano en aquel sedoso pelo, acariciándolo y jugando con sus mechones desordenados. La figura no apartaba la mirada ni por un segundo, deslumbrándome, al igual que con su sonrisa, la mas dulce e inocente que había visto jamás… si no teníamos en cuenta el atuendo que llevaba, lo cual contrastaba bastante.

Me ardía la cabeza y la entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que la figura guiñaba un ojo –y hubiera jurado que aquel guiño era para mi, y exclusivamente para mi- y se alejaba con un caminar delicioso hacia el otro lado del escenario, permitiéndome observarle mejor desde detrás. Lo que no mejoro el asunto. Jadeé, aun sabiendo lo que podía suceder con mis dos amigos al lado, pero estaban demasiado callados…

– **Ludwig, deja de mirarlo así y ayúdame… **– La voz llorosa de Alfred me hizo desvanecerme de mis ensoñaciones con aquel trasero enfundado en azul y regresar a la realidad– **Creo que Toño se muere…**

– **¿Qué…? **– Masculle con mala gana, apartando la mirada del escenario con rabia, perdiendo a la suculenta figura de vista, para toparme con la cara de Alfred, que parecía debatirse entre la preocupación y la risa– **Un momento ¿Qué mierdas has dicho?**

– **Antonio, que se nos va…-** Señalo el estadounidense a un lado suyo y entonces lo vi. Antonio se encontraba mirando al escenario con cara embobada, una sonrisa lasciva en los labios…y sangrando efusivamente por la nariz.

_**Antonio**_

Dios mío, si alguien me iba a decir que Ludwig podía poner aquella cara ante un bailecito así… _¡Lo habría traído mucho antes a un club de estos!_ Me gire para mirar a Alfred, que estallaba en risas, como yo, mientras me llevaba mi vaso a la boca.

– **Míralo… **– Farfulle, sabiendo que Ludwig no nos escuchaba… Estaba demasiado centrado en aquella falda azul– **Sé le esta cayendo la baba…**

– **Déjalo, mientras no se "emocione" demasiado aquí a nuestro lado… **– Rió Alfred, con los ojos posados en el escenario, esbozando una sonrisa– **La verdad es que no esta mal…**

– **Ohh, por supuesto que no. No lo culpo. Pero no es mi tipo… Aunque mirar nunca hace daño… **– Masculle, deleitándome con el baile de la figura, siguiendo la línea de sus piernas. Quizás Gilbert no nos había mentido. No iban a sufrir por tener que ver el espectáculo, quizás podrían divertirse…

Escuche la risa desbocada de mi jefe y me gire, para mirarlo entre risas. Estaba bastante divertido al ver a su hermanito tan emocionado con el número de la figura disfrazada de azul. De repente escuche una multitud de silbidos, similares a cuando había aparecido "la" militar y me volví deprisa, para ver que me estaba perdiendo. Y de golpe y porrazo, me quede helado.

Una segunda figura había aparecido, vistiendo de blanco y negro. Entallada figura, medias de rejilla envolviendo unas suaves y fuertes piernas enfundadas en unas botas altas. Abrí los ojos de par en par, sintiendo que se me secaba la garganta cuando me sentí perforado por el par de ojos que acompañaban a aquel conjunto. Y excitado, completamente excitado. Nunca había visto tanta mala ostia en una mirada, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca una me había calentado tantísimo. Y por supuesto, ninguna me lo había hecho vistiendo vestido de estilo mafioso y bailando sensualmente desde un escenario lleno de tenues luces.

– **¿Antonio? ¿¡Antonio!? **– De repente la voz de Alfred resonó de mis oídos, pero ni siquiera lo mire. Aquel rostro enojado, que danzaba tortuosamente lento me estaba robando los sentidos, y aun no entendía por qué no me había precipitado sobre el escenario a por él. Quizás aun no había perdido todo el sentido común– **¡Antonio estas sangrando! **– La chillona voz del estadounidense resonaba en mis oídos, mientras yo simplemente sonreía embobado.

– **Shhh, calla. Estoy viendo el baile **– Murmure con voz atontada, notando algo gotearme en la mano y dándome cuenta de que la nariz había empezado a sangrarme efusivamente. Sin perder la sonrisa, me lleve la mano allí, pero sin dejar de mirar al escenario. Ambas figuras se acercaron un momento la una a la otra, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad, lo que me dio a pensar durante una milésima de segundo que se parecían bastante… Incluso llevaban el pelo similar, aun que con las luces tan bajas, era difícil de concretarlo.

Mi figura se volvió hacia mí, y volvió a clavarme sus ojos, de un verde opaco, único. Jadeé con una tos seca, relamiéndome los labios. Los oídos me pitaban, las sienes palpitaban tan fuerte que no era capaz de escuchar el sonido de mi propia respiración. Estaba completamente absorto y seducido por su baile, su cuerpo, su cara y sus ojos. Deseé poder arrancarle la ropa allí mismo, en el escenario, y comprobar si era capaz de cambiar la expresión de enfado que regalaba a todo el que lo estaba mirando, o seguiría perenne, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Las luces del local empezaron a disminuir, y me pregunte a mi mismo si aquella no era una señal divina para abalanzarme aprovechándome del estado de la sala y violar a aquel par de ojos _–y al resto de su cuerpo, por supuesto-_ Los gritos volvieron a sonar, los silbidos enloquecidos y los aplausos , ensordeciendo de manera momentánea la música. Fruncí el ceño, mientras me di cuenta de que otra figura había salido, pero ni me digne a mirarla. Solo tenía ojos para el cuerpo mafioso. Seguí babeando durante unos minutos, rogando que se acercara y poder verlo de mas cerca.

Mientras me prometía a mi mismo que tenía que averiguar el nombre de aquel monumento, sentí un brusco movimiento a mi lado. Confuso, deje de mirar el escenario y me encontré con que el asiento de mi lado estaba vacío.

– **¿Eh? **– Parpadeé, confuso, mientras me encontraba con la mirada de Ludwig– **¿Dónde… esta Alfred? **–Pregunté, dándome cuenta de lo seca que estaba mi garganta en realidad. Demasiada salivación...

– **Uhhhm… **– Ludwig desvió la mirada nervioso por el cuerpo militar antes de volver a mirarme–** Esta ahí… **– Mascullo, en un estado de colapso demasiado divertido, mientras señalaba al escenario, _¿Qué?_

– **¿Co-como que esta…? **– Confuso y con los ojos muy abiertos, dirigí mi mirada encima del escenario, tratando de pasar de mi mafioso particular y buscar a Alfred– **No… **– Una sonrisa burlona se me escapo de los labios al dar con el americano –** No puede ser… **– La situación era demasiado buena como para no reírme a carcajada limpia.

No podía ser cierto. Alfred no podía estar en el escenario, sentado en una silla, complemente rojo y con una nueva silueta bailándole casi encima– **¡Vamos, fiera, enséñale lo que puedes hacer! **– Grite, a pleno pulmón, entre risas, mientras notaba la mirada de reproche de mi compañero alemán sobre mi.

_**Alfred**_

Sentía que la mandíbula se me iba a salir del sitio de tanto reír_, ¡Era demasiado!_ Ludwig iba a perder los ojos de tanto mirar al militar y la nariz de Antonio sangraba cada vez más, fijo en el trajecito mafioso_, ¡Vaya par de perros en celo!_

– **Hahahahaha, tendríais que veros… **– No podía evitar burlarme de ellos, aun que parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a hacerme caso _¡Menudos salidos! _– **¡Pero reaccionar! Hahahaha, ya veréis mañana… ¿Por qué no traería mi cámara?**

Una risa burlona sonó detrás de mi y me gire, topándome con la cara congestionada de Gilbert, que se había acercado a burlarse conmigo– **¿No les dije que iban a agradecerme al final? Kesesese~~, deberían aprender que alguien tan asombroso como yo jamás se equivoca… **– Paso un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, desternillándose por la mirada perdida que ofrecía su hermano al escenario– **Parece que le ha gustado demasiado… ¿No crees?**

– **Bueno, no sé cual de los dos esta mas cachondo en este momento **– Señale con el índice a mi amigo español, que tenia una cara de completo pervertido, ahogándose en su propia saliva– **Parecen dos lobos hambrientos… **– Me burle, guiñando los ojos y riendo, mientras mi jefe me golpeaba el hombro, acompañándome.

– **Bueno, pues espérate, que la fiesta solamente acaba de empezar… **– Mascullo el albino, mientras las luces se apagaban y la gente gritaba, enfurecida. Gilbert dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa, que solo pude distinguir por la proximidad de nuestras caras en ese momento–** Todavía no has visto nada, Alfred…**

– **¿Qué…?** – Murmure, mirándolo con ojos curiosos, al mismo tiempo que la música cambiaba ligeramente, tornándose mas lenta, mas agónica. Las luces volvieron a recuperarse poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta de que una tercera y nueva figura hacia salido a escena

Entrecerré los ojos por la oscuridad, intentando distinguir algo más que un par de contorneadas piernas que terminaban en una corta y ajustada falda de cuero. Aun que tan solo con aquello, me sentí desfallecer casi al instante.

La figura se encontraba enfundada en traje de policía de cuero, medias, liguero y botas de tacón de aguja. Luciendo la sonrisa mas prepotente, sarcástica y con aires de superioridad que había visto en mi vida… Como si supiera que podía hacer lo que quisiera con cualquiera de los hombres de aquella sala. Y que ellos, aun que también lo supieran, no le pondrían resistencia. El cuerpo me temblaba mientras un sudor frio caía por mi espalda. Era perfecto…Completamente perfecto. Aquel cuerpo, la cara, los ojos… Todo parecía recién sacado de una lujuriosa y perfecta fantasía. Incluso aquel par de pobladas cejas negras, que resaltaban con su desordenado y encrespado cabello rubio, no desentonaban.

El pantalón empezó a apretarme de manera considerada, me excitaba el simple hecho de mirarle, de dibujar con los ojos los contornos suaves y redondos de su perfecta silueta. Me encontré a mi mismo salivando, siguiendo la línea de sus piernas, perdiéndome en cada resquicio de piel que me dejaba entrever las medias de rejilla que llevaba. Durante un instante me imagine a mi mismo deslizando con las manos aquellas mismas medias, desnudando sus piernas y jugando con su falda, lamiendo sus muslos mientras la figura se retorcía entre mis manos…

Sacudí mi cabeza–** Contrólate Alfred… **– Murmure poco convencido para mi mismo, tratando de apartar los ojos del escenario, pero era imposible. Aquella cara era hipnótica, al igual que sus ojos verdes, que brillaban incluso con las luces casi apagadas, como esmeraldas, con un toque casi de satisfacción. Y perdido como hallaba en aquel par de ojos, me desconcentre durante unos segundos y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya era tarde. Me estaba devolviendo la mirada. Directamente, sin lugar a dudas o confusiones, con una picara sonrisa en los labios, como un depredador que había detectado y seleccionado a su próxima presa.

Antes de que me quisiera dar cuenta se había acercado un poco más a donde me encontraba sentado, dejándome deleitarme durante unos segundos con sus andares, mucho mas seductores y firmes de lo que había visto a infinidad de mujeres con aquel mismo calzado. Desvié la vista de sus piernas y su caminar, rezando por que hubiera dejado de mirarme tan fijamente, dándome cuenta de que me equivocaba. Me miraba más fijamente, con la sonrisa mas ensanchada y, aquello era nuevo, haciéndome señas con uno de sus dedos como para que me acercara.

Me quede helado… _Qu_... _¿Que quería exactamente? ¿Qué subiera al escenario?_ No ceso en su gesto, acercándose cada vez más, entrecerrando los ojos burlonamente, a escasos metros de donde estaba sentado…

– **Chicos… **– Masculle, tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero mis compañeros estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias fantasías y lascivias internas– **Chi…chicos **– Volví a rogar su atención, sintiendo que mis tripas desaparecían poco a poco, mientras aquella mano que me había estado haciendo señas, enfundada en un guante corto sin dedos, se me ofrecía, acompañada de un movimiento casi irresistible de parpados. Ahogue un gemido, sin saber que hacer. La silueta policiaca, cerró los ojos, como sin creerse que aun no estuviera arriba con ella.

– **Ven **– Su voz era grave, con un cierto aire de señorito ingles que me altero aún más los sentidos. Quizás quiso hacer solar su petición como una invitación, pero a mis oídos fue una orden tan embadurnada de zalamería que cualquiera se hubiera equivocado. Alce una ceja, mirándole también directamente a los ojos y sin mediar palabra, agarre su mano, dejándome arrastrar al escenario, acompañado de una multitud de vítores y silbidos de mis compañeros de trabajo.

Mañana esto seria tema en la hora del desayuno, me jugaba mi puesto.

Pasamos cerca de las dos otras figuras que habían dejado atontados tanto a Toño como a Ludwig. La del español simplemente me dedico una mirada fulminante, y la segunda una dulce sonrisa que se me contagio, hasta que escuche unos fuertes silbidos y la voz del estúpido de Carriedo chillando. Cerré los ojos. Por lo menos aquel ceporro había salido del trance durante un segundo…

Mi _"raptor"_ aún no había abierto la boca en todo lo que yo había accedido seguirle, simplemente me llevaba al centro del escenario, donde me di cuenta que había una especie de silla. Un momento, _¿Qué…?_

Antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntar, me sentó, casi en un golpe seco, mientras los gritos de mis amigos iban en aumento. Me quede sin saber que hacer con mi cuerpo y mis manos cuando el rubio se acercó completamente a mi, dejándome respirar su dulce y cálido aliento– **Déjate hacer **_**¿De acuerdo?**_–Su voz sonaba incluso más sensual que antes, a tan poca distancia y con los labios tan cerca de los míos. Asentí como un idiota, sin poder parar de mirarle, al mismo tiempo que él seguía un contoneo al ritmo de la música, agarraba las esposas que colgaban a un lado de su cinturón y, con destreza y rapidez, me las colocaba en las muñecas, detrás de la espalda. Me había dejado inmovilizado.

Solté un pequeño grito, mientras él muchacho me sonreía con picardía, se montaba a horcajadas encima de mi, y empezaba a ondular y a seguir danzando, arrancando clamores del publico. Estaba petrificado, completamente rojo y excitado a más no poder. El policía deslizo con lentitud sus manos por la chaqueta, acariciándome por encima de la camisa, aprovechándose de mi nula movilidad, haciéndome gemir por lo bajo.

– **¿Co…como te llamas? **– Alcance a susurrar, sintiendo que estaba empezando a olvidar como se hablaba al mismo tiempo que él pegaba más su cadera a la mía y me colocaba juguetonamente su gorra de policía encima de la cabeza.

Se quedo con la vista fija en mí unos instantes, parando su baile, taladrándome con sus hermosos ojos y dedicándome una sonrisa entre dulce y malvada–** Arthur… **– Murmuro muy suave, acercándose aún más, continuando el baile y acabando completamente con cualquiera de mis sentidos. La música dejo de sonar, las luces dejaron de brillar. Lo único que podía pensar era en Arthur y en aquel cuerpo que me torturaba.

_Continuara..._

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí se queda la cosa! (: He tardado poquito en subirlo por que estos dos capítulo los tenía ya escritos de antes, seguiré ya con los siguientes para no dejarlos en vilo... ¡Espero que este gustando!

Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, prometo contestarlos a todos como se debe... ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! *baila de felicidad*

Un saludo y hasta la proxima actualización (:

PD: En el siguiente post pondré los links con los dibujos de Arthur, Lovino y Feliciano xD


	3. 2-2 Contacto

Advertencia: Capítulo algo de relleno, ya que no esta enfocado en particular a ninguna de las tres parejas que se han formado, si no mas bien es un plano explicativo de como están y van a discurrir los acontecimientos

Advertencia 2: ¡Dibujos subidos a DA!

_Feliciano_: mariasachan . deviantart / #/d5ah4qt

_Lovino_: mariasachan . deviantart / #/d5ah3pi

_Arthur_: mariasachan . deviantart / #/d5ah3c3

(Quiten los parentesis. Y si tienen problemas, pongan simplemente "Mariasachan" en el buscador de DA y mirenlos ustedes (: )

* * *

Capítulo 2.2: Contacto

– **Vaya, vaya… "_Parfait_"** – Farfulla una voz ligeramente zalamera y con cierto aire francés, bebiendo una copa de champagne y sonriendo con orgullo y altanería, con un fino cigarrillo escurriéndose entre sus labios.

Estaba realmente divertido, a la par que curioso. Veía a su amigo y compañero Gilbert silbar, casi fuera de si, mientras que reía como el solo sabía hacerlo: bruta y ruidosamente. Apoya el cabeza contra su mano, pensativo, recordando la visita que le había hecho el prusiano semanas antes, para planear toda aquella disparatada noche…

_···_

_Tenia que estar escuchándolo mal, se repetía, perdido en los orbes rojos de su acompañante._

– _**¿Estas hablando de celebrar una cena de empresa?**_

– _**¡Exacto, mi querido amigo!**_

– _**¿En… mi club de strip-tease? –**__ Pregunta boquiabierto el francés ante la petición de su amigo de la infancia._

_**-¡Joder! ¡Venga Francis, no me seas remilgado después de todo! ¡El local es tuyo, así que no te lleves las manos a la cabeza como una vieja solterona…! - **Ríe enérgico el albino, sonriéndole efusivamente._

_**- Oh, mon amie… Si yo esto lo veo una de las actividades mas recreativas que existe –**__ El gesto lascivo que acompaño al francés ante aquella afirmación hubiera asustado a cualquiera… A cualquiera menos_ _a alguien tan acostumbradas a ellos como Gilbert __**– Pero dudo que a tus empleados les… -**__ Abre los ojos, riendo al comprender que dudaba que una multitud de hombres ebrios despreciaran su adorado espectáculo__**- Vale, olvídalo. Estarán encantados con mis preciosidades.**_

_**- Y más vale que tus preciosidades hagan un espectáculo digno –** Espeta el albino, estrechando la mano d su compañero** - ¡Me gustaría hacer una petición especial, si no te importa!**_

_**- Soy todo oído, mon amour…**_

_**- Sabes que mi pequeño hermano trabaja conmigo. Y ¡Mierda, es un maldito remilgado! ¡No sé a quien ha salido de la familia! Si tan solo… hubiera algo con lo que distraerlo por aquí… **_

_**- ¿Estas pidiéndome un dulce cebo para que tu hermano pique y se lance al escenario, cual animal salvaje?** – Las cejas del francés no podían estar mas alzadas, incrédulo a la par que divertido. Eran aquellas las cosas de su amigo que lo enloquecían._

_Por toda respuesta, el prusiano sonrió con malicia, asintiendo efusivamente **– Quiero ver a mi "bruder" perder la cabeza – **Le guiña un ojo, estallando los dos en risas **– Suéltale de lo más dulce a lo mas explosivo que tengas por aquí… ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero quiero verlo sangrar!**_

_**- Bueno, tengo tres caramelitos que podrían valer para tu plan… -** El galo, rascándose la barbilla, comienza a repasar su extenso catalogo para exibir mientras mira al prusiano._

_**- ¡No hace falta que sean…! Un momento, ¿Tres dijiste, no? –** Gilbert sobre la barra del local vacío,, empezando a planear. Quizás no fuera simplemente una cena de empresa, si no que consiguiera hacer de estallar de risas a todo su equipo **- ¡Sácame a tres bellezones! ¡A tres preciosidades y mándalos a la mesa en la que este sentado mi hermano! Puede que no lo ponga a "pescar" a mi bruder solito…**_

_**- ¡Mon dieu! Gilbert, tu mente me asusta –** Finge escandalizarse dramáticamente el francés, golpeando con camarería al prusiano **- ¿Qué tienes pensado?**_

_**- Tú quédate por aquí esa noche y ya verás...**_

_···_

Y la noche estaba saliendo verdaderamente redonda, se decía el rubio ojiazul mirando el espectáculo desde un cómodo sillón al fondo de la sala. Los chicos se estaban luciendo en aquella actuación, los hermanos italianos estaban más lindos que nunca, dulces y provocadores, para variar. Y ni que decir de Arthur. De él simplemente se podía esperar perfección, como siempre, sacarlo en último lugar siempre provocaba una histeria final colectiva.

Había seguido el espectáculo desde sus inicios, desde que Ludwig, el pequeño de los Beilschmidt, había caído con los encantos de su primer _"bomboncito"_

El francés había reído sin tapujos al ver al joven tan claramente atraído por el castaño de dulces ojos avellana_, ¡Tan siquiera había aguantado ese peque asalto!_ Y parecía que los suaves movimientos del menor de los Vargas eran suficientes para hacerlo enloquecer…

Nada más darse cuenta de que el pequeño alemán había picado, llamo la atención del prusiano, haciendo un claro gesto de si era necesario parar ya. Su meta había terminado, pero para el de ojos rojos no parecía ser suficiente.

Entonces es cuando comenzo el espectáculo con los dos muchachos que estaban sentados con Ludwig. Francis nada más que los conocía a los compañeros y empleados de su amigo de oídas, pero igualmente sintió que las tripas se le desencajaban por las carcajadas cuando el moreno comenzó a sangrar ante la salida de su segundo italiano_, ¿Tan fuerte le había dado con la mala ostia del castaño? _Sabía que era adorable, y mas con aquella minifalda que le obligaba a ponerse, pero todos ignoraban un poco al pequeño moreno de ojos verdes debido a aquella mirada que atemorizaba a todos los públicos, _¡Si tan solo tuviera una mirada un poco más dulce como la de su hermano pequeño!_

Y finalmente, siguió moviendo la cabeza con gesto aprobador cuando observo como su estrella inglesa subía al último de los jóvenes al escenario. Aquello le provoco incertidumbre. Arthur no solía hacer aquello, lo que quería decir que estaba realmente motivado… Quien sabía. Al menos, desde aquella distancia, pudo comprobar que el joven rubio de lentes que había tenido la desgracia o la fortuna –_según se mirara_- de subir al escenario, estaba pasándolo en grande.

**- Oh… Mon Gilbert, ¿Tu idea era torturar a más de uno de tus empleados? –** susurra para si mismo, complemente divertido, terminando de beber su copa y entrecerrando los ojos. Arthur casi había terminado el número, al igual que sus dos compañeros. La fiesta terminaba. Con un bostezo y guiñándole uno de sus claros ojos a su amigo, que parecía eufórico con el resultado de su plan, se levanta del ostentoso sofá, comenzando a caminar hacia su despacho mientras las luces iban poco a poco recuperando su tono más natural y los chicos se retiraban del escenario. Otra noche que acababa.

Ronroneando, pasea su mirada distraída por el local cuando, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del despacho, un cuerpo le bloqueo el paso **- ¿Qué…?**

**- ¿Eres el dueño?** – Una voz sofocada le hizo temblar, cuando al separarse el francés se dio cuenta de que no era más que el hermano menor de Gilbert. Aunque lo de _"menor"_ era solo en asuntos técnicos.

**- Lo soy… -** Reconoce, observando al muchacho, que parecía nervioso, y algo azorado, _¿Qué pasaba?_ **- ¿Puedo… ayudarte en algo?**

**- Yo… esto… creo… -** Tartamudeaba como un niño pequeño, ¡Era adorable que alguien de su tamaño fuera tan tímido! **– Yo… Eh… Querría… Querría saber…**

**- Háblame claro, mon amour~** - susurra cariñoso Francis, guiñándole un ojo, sonrojando más al chico rubio. Le encantaba **– Prometo que no voy a comerte –** Bueno, si se dejara… No le diría que no a una pequeña mordida. Aun que después tuviera que vérselas con Gilbert.

**- ¿Como…? –** Miro nervioso al escenario, ahora negro y opaco **- ¿Cómo se llama… el muchacho que…?**

**- ¿Qué vestía de militar? –** Inquiere, divertido, sabiendo de su acierto al notar el temblor por parte del cuerpo contrario **– Vengo vamos, no es para tanto. ¿Así que quieres saber el nombre de mi pequeño italiano? Eso tiene un precio, mon amie…**

**- ¿Un… un precio? – **Le temblaba la barbilla, y el francés casi sintió pena por él.

**- Era una broma, mon pettit trésor… Pero, si tienes tantas ganas de saber su nombre, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? –** Señalo hacia la zona que ponía _"Solo personal autorizado__**"**_** – lleva a los camerinos de mis muchachos. Prometo hacerme el sueco con esto… Solo por que eres el hermano de Gilbert –** El guiño que le regalo solamente parecía poner mas nervioso al joven** - ¡Oh, vamos! Ves y pregunta por él...**

Ríe divertido al ver como el alemán sale casi corriendo en aquella dirección, entrando con las orejas enrojecidas en por la puerta, perdiéndose de su vista. Vaya, parecía le había dado fuerte… Aun que no era el primero que se quedaba encandilado con alguna de sus joyas. Siempre quedaba algún calenturiento que quería llevar el espectáculo más allá. Pero aquello no era una casa de citas ni de amantes… La gente iba a disfrutar del baile sensual de sus muchachos, si alguno quería probarlos, eso ya era cosa de cada uno.

Negando con la cabeza _–pensando por un momento la tentativa idea de poner una casa de alterne, quizás así ganara más_- , observa como el rubio y con aspecto americano al cual Arthur había subido al escenario salía de prisa de allí, con la cara roja y malhumorado, _¿Acaso se había confundido y no disfrutó de su "baile" privado y personal?_

**- Hay jóvenes a los que no entenderé nunca…- **Farfulla, resignado, mientras con el rabillo del ojo observa al moreno que le quedaba para completar el trío. El seguía sentado en su sillón, mirando aun embobado al escenario con cara de idiota, aun que su "mafiosa" figura había desaparecido. Vaya. Otro que había caído en los encantos de sus delicias.

Canturreando, entra dentro de su despacho, sin poder llegar a ver como, minutos después, el español dirigía sus pasos hacia el mismo lugar que Ludwig, sin invitación alguna, pero con un propósito similar.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Capítulo corto y sin mucho contenido pornoso... ¡Pero como saben lo bueno se hace esperar! (:

Realmente, intento ir lo más al día que puedo con este fic, ya que vi a algunas personas entusiasmadas... ¡Y he de reconocerlo, me encanta! ^/^ Espero que estén disfrutando y... ¡askdjaslkdjad, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews! *los abraza a todos*

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! ¡Suerte y abrazos para todos!


	4. 3 Perdiendo la cabeza

**_Capitulo 3: Perdiendo la cabeza _**

* * *

_**Ludwig**_

* * *

Aquello era una mala idea, me repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el pasillo vacío que me había indicado el rubio con acento francés, dueño del local. En primer lugar, ir a hablar con él ya había sido un gravísimo error, _¡Yo __no__ tendría que estar aquí! _

_¿Qué mas me daba el nombre de aquel joven moreno… Por muy dulce, sensual y atractivo que me pareciera? ¡No era correcto!_ Mande a mi cuerpo abandonar aquella empresa, comenzando a detenerme_… ¿Pensaba volverme loco, perder la cabeza?_ Suspire, profunda y relajadamente, en un vano intento de aclarar los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Esta bien, estaba aturdido. Jamás me había ocurrido algo como aquello. Jamás había sentido algo, y menos aun por alguien que acababa de conocer _–y que ni decir en las circunstancias que se habían dado-_

Con un sudor frío en la nuca, deslizándose lentamente por la columna, se planteo a si mismo si valía la pena seguir atravesando aquel camino. Y que diantres esperaba encontrar al final de él, _¿Qué acaso el muchacho no entraría en pánico nada mas verlo llegar? _Y lo peor de todo, _¿Qué…?_

— **¡Ludwig! **— Una alegre voz me saco de mis imperturbables pensamientos. Me gire, raudo, encontrándome con mi compañero español, que corría acelerado hacia donde yo estaba. Inquisitivo, alce unas cejas, queriendo saber que hacia él ahí también —** Amigo mío, ¿Lo encontraste? **—Jadeó, nada mas llegar a mi lado, parando para tomar aire.

— **¿Q-q-que? **— Tartamudee, sintiéndome enrojecer, lo cual provoco que el contrario abriera mas los ojos.

— **¡Oh, vamos, deja de hacer el tonto! Viniste a buscarlo, ¿Verdad? **— Sin querer mirarlo, desvié la cara —** Al muchacho vestido de militar, ¿Cierto?**

— **P-puede… -** Sentía poca confianza en mi mismo en aquellos instantes. Seguramente lo mejor era olvidarlo…

— **¡Ludwig! — **Antonio me guiño un ojo, simplemente ayudándome a ponerme más nervioso **— Si ya llegaste aquí, no puedes echarte atrás… ¡Suerte! — **Chillo, casi echando a correr de nuevo, perdiéndose entre los diferentes pasillos que había por allí, _¿Qué era aquello, un burdel o un laberinto?_

Había llegado lejos. Nunca se habría imaginado en una situación más bizarra y vergonzante. Pero nunca se había sentido igual… Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, seguía caminando, encontrándome con varios chicos –seguramente, también _"trabajadores"-_ a los cuales no pude evitar acercarme y, entre sonrojos, preguntarles por el muchacho uniformado. Nada más hacerles una breve descripción, sonrieron de oreja a oreja, señalándome una de las puertas al final del pasillo donde nos encontrábamos, puntualizando que preguntara por un tal "Feliciano"

— **Feliciano…— **Me repetí a mi mismo, caminando pesadamente, como si mis pies fueran de plomo. Las manos me sudaban, sentía palpitaciones… _¡Maldita sea, estaba apunto de darme un ataque! _Antes de arrepentirme o de que me diera un fallo cardiaco, golpeé con timidez la puerta marrón oscura que tenia delante de mi, salivando repentinamente en grandes cantidades, _¡Me sentía morir! Aun… ¡Aun podía irme!_ Podía…

— **¿Si? —** La puerta se entreabrió, dejándome tantear un poco la silueta de su interior y, dejándome sin habla. El par de ojos avellanas que me habían encandilado y que estaba buscando me recibieron, curiosos y amables, acompañados de aquella sonrisa refrescante que me había embrujado desde el escenario **— Vee~ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —** Inquirió el muchacho, abriendo un poco más la puerta, dejándome tantear su cuerpo durante unos instantes, seguramente confuso por mi aparición allí y mi mudez, pero sin dejar de sonreírme con aquel aire cándido que irradiaba.

— **Ve-veras, yo… —** _¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué estaba encandilado de él? ¿Qué me había dejado aturdido con su suave contoneo, su sonrisa y su dulce rostro? ¿¡Que clase de chalado estrafalario iba a pensarse que era1?_ **— Yo…**

— **¿Buscabas a alguien? — **Trato de ayudar, seguramente divertido por mi estado nervioso y mi ligero temblor.

— **Eh… — **Respire, profundamente, antes de clavarme en sus ojos y serenarme **— Si… Eh, Feliciano, ¿verdad?**

— **Oh, ¿Me buscabas a mí? Vee~ entonces… Me encontraste ~ —** Canturreo, cerrando los ojos un instante, desprendiendo amabilidad. Sentía unas ansias demasiado grandes de lanzarme sobre él e inundarme de aquella esencia que poseía…Su rostro, puramente inocente, me analizaba, curioso y amable, mientras que señalaba al interior del camerino **— ¿Quieres pasar? Esto… — **Invito, mientras alzaba las cejas, dándose cuenta que no me había presentado.

— **Ludwig. Me llamo Ludwig ****Beilschmidt **** — **Me presente, con gesto serio, asintiendo con la cabeza y entrando tímidamente en el camerino. Una simple estancia, pero como él, irradiaba algo que lo hacia ver casi mágico, maravilloso…

— **¡Encantado Ludwig! — **Canturreo, con una sonrisa fresca pintada en la cara, mientras cerraba la puerta, ¿Tan confiado era con los desconocidos? **— Yo soy Feliciano Vargas. Aun que ya sabias mi nombre… Vee~ ¡Pero así ya es formal! — **Soltó una risa baja, mientras se acercaba a mí, ladeando la cabeza, amablemente

— **El… El gusto es mío, Feliciano… — **Murmuré, en voz baja, sintiéndome demasiado cohibido.

— **Pero no te quedes ahí de pie, parado ¡Siéntate, Lud! — **Invito el amable joven, obligándome mirar hacia otro lado **— ¿A que debo esta… visita? O mejor dicho, ¿Me buscabas para algo en especial? — **Su voz era un ronroneo sensual…

— **Ve-veras… — **Intente tranquilizarme para poder tener una charla medianamente civilizada con él. Aún que las manos me temblaban, las deje apoyadas en mi regazo al sentarme en el sillón que el joven italiano me ofrecía **— Quería… Quería felicitarte por el espectáculo… — **Parte de razón tenía, su numero me había dejado embobado. Más que su espectáculo había sido el brillo de su piel ante la luz tenue lo que lo hechizo nada mas verlo. Pero ahora se planteaba la posibilidad que el muchacho pudiera ofenderse ante tal felicitación, _¿Y si lo tomaba como una ofensa? ¿Y si se molestaba…?_

— **Vee~ ¿De veras te gustó? — **La inocencia de sus gestos al sentarse a mi lado me dejaba helado. Daba una impresión de dulzura que irradiaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo, pero por un segundo me había planteado que quizás todo aquello era una falsedad a la hora de actuar. Pero al tenerlo allí, frente a frente, me hizo darme cuenta de que no. No había ni un solo signo de molestia o enfado en su rostro. Ni tampoco de sarcasmo. Realmente, parecía encantado con la felicitación **— Normalmente, cada vez que salimos, todos miran a Arthur — **_¿Arthur? ¿Quién demonios era Arthur? _**— Una vez que sale él, nos eclipsa a todos — **Farfullo, tras una sonrisa fresca, y se sentó a mi lado, observándome **— ¡Pero realmente me alegro de que te gustara el espectáculo! **

— **Y yo me alegro de que… Te alegres… — **Conseguí balbucear, mientras que observaba los destellos casi maravillosos que desprendía su castaña melena.

— **Vee~… — **Feliciano pareció quedarse sin palabras durante un instante, jugando con sus pies, columpiándolos desde su asiento. Lucia igual que un niño pequeño. Lo cual me creaba aun más ternura. _¡Estaba apunto de estallar!_

— **Lo siento, Feliciano, puede que te este importunando. Tendrás que cambiarte y querrás descansar después del trabajo… — **_¿Era yo, o estaba sonando más pedante que de costumbre? Odiaba _cuando en, situaciones así, me ponía más y más nervioso y acababa diciendo estupideces **— Quizás seria mejor que me fuera… — ** Y casi de golpe me levante del sillón, sintiéndome observado por el italiano mientras reponía mis pasos hacia la puerta.

— **Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? — **De repente su voz me hizo frenar y alzar una ceja, mientras lo miraba de reojo. Su cara estaba pintada por una media sonrisa, y su mejilla apoyada en su mano. Sus ojos clavados en mí **— En el escenario… Que no deje de mirarte en la actuación…**

— **¿Q-que? — **Trague saliva. Claro que me había dado cuenta, pero atribuí aquel efecto a mi estado anonadado y estúpido – y a las pocas luces que había en la sala – Pero se me hacia pensar que era casi imposible que… Que él…

— **Te vi en la mesa cercana al escenario. Me llamaste la atención desde lejos — **Encogió los hombros, como si me estuviera comentando la cena que había tenido días antes **— Y cuando me acerque, me di cuenta de que tenia razón… — **Ronroneo, bajando el tono, jugando con sus manos mientras se relamía los labios, levantándose también del sillón que habíamos estado compartiendo hacia unos instantes, moviéndose hacia mi con gracia y lentitud, haciéndome perder el aliento un instante.

— **Qué… ¿En que tenias razón? —** Conseguí balbucear sin que se me cayera la baba.

— **En que eres el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca — **Sonrío con tal coquetería que note mis mejillas y orejas arder alarmantemente rápido, _¿Cómo había podido decir aquello tan abiertamente? ¿Así? ¡A un completo desconocido!_

— **¿Pero q-que estas…? — **Sentí unas pequeñas gotas de sudor deslizándose por mi nuca mientras el me observaba detenidamente, clavando su mirada de color avellana en mi. Derritiéndome…

— **Eso mismo. Que eres atractivo — **Se relamió de nuevo, sin perder aquel toque inocente, ¿Cómo lo conseguía? **— Demasiado, diría yo… Vee~ ¿Estas seguro que quieres irte? — **Su sutil subida de cejas solamente me ocasiono un pequeño shock interno, mientras me debatía entre marcharme lo mas rápido que pudiera o abalanzarme sobre él **— Quédate un poco más…**

— **¿¡Como puedes pedirme eso!? ¡Tan siquiera me conoces! ¡Soy un completo desconocido! — **Casi grite, subiendo la voz un poco más de la cuenta, aunque aquello no borro la sonrisa del rostro de Feliciano, que había alzado una de sus manos y acariciaba de manera lenta y tortuosa mi mejilla. Dios, aquella mano ardía mas que una brasa… **— No sabes como soy… ¿Y si fuera un pervertido? ¿O un loco? ¿O ambas cosas? ¿No pensaste en que podría estar pensando en hacerte daño?**

— **Solo sé que no eres nada de eso — **Farfullo en tono muy bajo el italiano, acercándose un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos **— Y también sé que no me harías daño — **Me dedico una sonrisa confidente, haciendo que todo mi estomago se llenara de mariposas al poder sentir su dulce aliento rozándome la piel, que cada poro pidiera a gritos más **— Vee~ Demuéstrame que no me equivoco, Lud… — **Jadeo, amarrándome del cuello de la camisa, y con la boca entreabierta, juntando los labios de ambos.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, parándome a pensar en lo caliente y húmedos que eran los labios del italiano antes de apartarlo, azorado, _¿Qu-que-que estaba haciendo?_ Feliciano frunció el ceño, antes de volver a acercarse, suspirando sobre mi de nuevo, haciendo que las caderas me temblaran **— Abre la boca… — **Pidió, acompañado de un gemido urgente, acompañado de una cara suplicante y sumisa. La cual fue mi perdición. Obedecí sin pensármelo, perdiéndome en el ósculo que Feliciano me regalaba, apegándose a mí, a mi cuerpo, a mi cintura, tomando parte y control de cada minúsculo rincón de mi cuerpo. Me absorbía… Era excitante y a la vez tierno…

— **Mgghh… — **Gemí, falto de aire, separándome unos instantes. Me quede concentrado en su rostro, teñido de un rojo adorable, sus mejillas, sus labios rojos y algo hinchados. Sus ojos, suplicantes y ansiosos, me pedían más. Y simplemente me aleje un poco más **— Tengo que irme…**

— **Espera Ludwig… — **Ronroneo el pequeño castaño que se encontraba enfrente de mí. Con una mano, juguetona, deslizo sus dedos por mis brazos, acariciándolos por encima de la tela, haciendo que me estremeciera **— ¿No… es esto lo que querías? — **Alzo las cejas, inquisitivamente. Y trague saliva. Desde el primer momento que había posado mi mirada en él, había sentido la necesidad de besarlo –y unas cuantas cosas más-, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad delante, ofreciéndose, la rechazaba, _¿Por qué?_ Quizás…

— **Yo… bueno… — **Balbuceé, llevando una de mis manos a la nuca, rascando con nerviosismo. Aquel gesto solo pareció encantar aún más a Feliciano.

— **Quieres hacerlo… Y yo quiero que lo hagas… — **Se acerco lentamente a mi boca, dejándome sus labios a escasos centímetros de ella, con una sonrisa fácil y juvenil dibujada en ellos **— Si el problema que tienes es que piensas que esto lo hago con cualquiera… Te equivocas… — **Expiro suavemente su aliento contra mi, entrecerrando los ojos, acercándose de nuevo por completo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, en un gesto casi tierno **— Vee~ Te equivocas en absoluto… No hago esto con cualquiera… — **Con gesto divertido, soltó una pequeña y nerviosa risa que se me contagio mínimamente.

— **Pero… — **¿Como decir aquello sin sonar posesivo con un muchacho que acababa de conocer…? **— Lo has hecho ya, ¿verdad? — **_¿Enserio se lo había preguntado? ¿Cómo podía ser tan…? ¡Como si a él le importara algo lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer el italiano!_

— **¿Te cuento un secreto? — **Alzo las cejas, divertido y amistoso, acariciándome el cabello de la nuca, embobándome con cada roce. Alcance a asentir cual idiota sin dejar de mirarlo **— No eres el primero que viene a mi puerta — **Dictamina, ladeando la cabeza, absorto en mi rostro **— Pero si que eres el primero que entra dentro… — **Me mordí los labios, ansioso por aquella declaración, _¿Qué quería decirme con aquello? ¿Exactamente, que…?_

— **Bueno. Eso…eso es… — **No sabia como seguir encauzando la conversación. Mis manos se movieron cerca de su cintura, quedándose ahí unos segundos, haciendo que pidiera notar el pequeño temblor que sacudía mínimamente el cuerpo contrario. Quizás estaba tan nervioso como yo, pero sabía disimularlo mejor, muchísimo mejor que yo.

— **Vee~ Calla — **Pidió dulcemente, con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras se pegaba por completo a mi, excepto los labios, que seguían a unos pocos centímetros de los míos propios **— Y bésame…— **Pude notar su sonrojo mas pronunciado. Y casi como un autómata siguiendo una orden, acorte la minima distancia que nos separaban, haciendo que nuestras bocas chocaran violentamente, gimiendo de gusto y cerrando los ojos. Sentí sus manos enredarse en mi pelo, apretando nuestras caras y profundizando el ósculo, deslizando suavemente su lengua por encima de mis labios.

— **Ludwig… — **Consiguió farfullar en medio de las caricias labiales, con un pequeño y fino hilo de saliva escurriéndole por los labios a consecuencias de estas mismas. Sonriente, le agarre también de la nuca, devorándole con mas voracidad, cuando un grito alto y fuerte rasgo el ambiente. No sabia exactamente que había sido aquello, pero había sonado cabreado e… Italiano. Feliciano se separo de mi, con una mueca que podía pasar tanto por una sonrisa de diversión como de resignación **— Lovino… — **Negó con la cabeza, agarrándome de la mano y, a paso lento, dirigiéndose de nuevo al sofá donde minutos antes nos habíamos sentado.

— **¿Lovino…? — **Repetí, mirando en dirección a la puerta. Seguían sonando demasiados gritos por el pasillo, donde parecía que había una pequeña pelea **— ¿Quién…?**

— **Mi hermano — ** Bisbiseo el italiano, sonriendo de lado, negando de nuevo y sin soltar mis manos, acariciándolas con suavidad. Como si pudieran romperse si las apretaba demasiado… **— Vee~ Ya lo has visto. Salio bailando conmigo — ** Le dedico una ultima mirada a la puerta para luego volverte de nuevo hacia a mi, con dulzura y picardía entremezclada **— Bueno, ¿Por donde íbamos? — ** Tanteo de nuevo un par de besos, esta vez menos intensos pero cargados de ternura, haciendo que comenzara a asfixiarme.

— **Feliciano… e-espera… — **Masculle a duras penas, mientras trataba de poner mi cabeza en orden. Además, si no me relajaba la cabeza me iba a explotar, literalmente.

Con un gesto simple me mando callar, siendo rápido y colocándose a horcajadas encima de mí, dedicándome una mirada coqueta, juguetona, provocadora, volviendo a la carga de besos cortos y suaves que contrastaban con sus movimientos provocadores con las caderas, chocando contra mi pelvis.

Rugiendo, deslice mis manos por debajo de su camisa, abandonándome durante unos instantes y gimiendo ante aquel torbellino de emociones que me rodeaba cuando estaba cerca de mí. Con un poco de vergüenza, pero animado por sus gestos, comencé a golpear su trasero con mi crecida erección, que me apretaba cada vez mas dentro del pantalón, clamando por salir. Gemí, con ansias, clavándole los dientes en los labios y obligándolo así a apartarse del beso **— Oye Ludwig… ¿Entiendes algo del italiano?**

— **¿Eh? — **Jadeé, completamente cachondo, mientras arrancaba literalmente los botones de su camisa. Estaba encendido y completamente seducido por aquel ser dulce y caliente que tenia encima, _¿Y le estaba preguntando si sabia de italiano? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa...?_ **— Supongo que algo sé…**

— **Perfecto… — **Su voz, susurrante me hipnotizaba, y sus manos, juguetonas y traviesas comenzaron a enloquecerme cuando, sin previo aviso, comenzó a masajear mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón, con dedos hábiles y rápidos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se acerco por completo a mi, gimiendo en mi oído **— "**_**Fare l´amore con me. Ora…" **_**— **Casi rogó, suplicante y dejado y ante aquel acento seductor, profundo y sensual, caí por completo.

Tumbe aquel pequeño cuerpo, situándome encima y comenzando a regalar besos por cada centímetro expuesto de piel mientras Feliciano se quejaba del gusto y simplemente pedía que no me detuviera, que no cesara. Presa del frenesí, solamente podía pensar en la calidez de su cuerpo, en su fragancia que me ahogaba y en los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de sus rojos labios, que me llevaban poco a poco a la locura.

···

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como aquel que te despierta de una resaca y te invita a saber que tendrás un día pésimo por delante. Con pesadez y mal humor, abrí los ojos, descubriendo un cuerpo pegado al mío, infundiéndome calor corporal. Era un cuerpo pequeño, fibroso y coronado por una cabellera castaña rojiza. Enrojecí de inmediato al caer en la cuenta de que era Feliciano. Y que lo acontecido la noche anterior no era un sueño…

— **Buongiorno, Lud… — **Farfullo, sin abrir los ojos, restregando su adorable mejilla sobre mi pecho desnudo, donde siguió reposando. Mientras inspeccionaba su frágil cuerpo desnudo –mas sonrojo a mi favor- fui recordando cada roce, cada caricia de la noche anterior. La manera en la cual se habían abandonado sobre el sofá, como el italiano temblaba encima de él cuando se hundió en su interior y, a los pocos minutos, le rogaba por que no cesara y continuara. Sus sudores, entremezclados, los jadeos y deseo los llevo pronto al clímax y a un tanda de suaves caricias después del sexo para, finalmente, acabar dormidos el uno en los brazos del otro. Y allí estaban. No podía parar de sonreír mientras observaba su rostro semidormido, que intentaba abrir los ojos para observarme. Era adorable… _¿Cómo podía haber derrochado una cosa tan tierna tanta sensualidad la noche anterior?_ Feliciano parecía ser capaz de ambas cosas y aquello era verdaderamente lo que lo fascinaba…

Con cuidado, me incline a besarle la frente, tratando de ser cuidadoso y no despertarle demasiado de golpe. Frunció el ceño, y yo simplemente podía sonreír. Aun no podía creerme la suerte que tenia de haber podido pasar la noche allí… Cerré los ojos, dejándome empapar en su esencia y en su aroma, que ya me tenían completamente cautivado.

Pero la tranquilidad duro poco tiempo, de repente escuche una serie de gritos provenir del pasillo y pude identificar la voz que la noche anterior gritaba en italiano. Pero esta vez, una segunda voz chillaba. Y… Creía reconocerla como una voz española que conocía muy bien.

— **¿Antonio? — **Alce las cejas, mirando hacia la puerta, confuso, _¿Qué hacia Antonio allí aún…?_

_·Continuara~_

* * *

__¡ORG! *llega corriendo y con prisas* ¡Queridos míos! ¡Siento muchísimo muchísimo la tardanza! u/u ¡Tenia que haber actualizado este fic hacia eones, pero me lié con nuevos proyectos y...! ¡ARG! I´m sorry!

Espero que el capitulo del guste, de veras, ¡Me costo tanto escribirlo! Alemania es un personaje con el cual nunca he roleado y se me hizo bien difícil manerjarlo... no sé porque ^^u Espero que no haya quedado muy Oc, y si es así, ¡Perdonen! Intente asemejarme lo mas posible a él (: Sé que no hay unas escenas de sexo complemente gráficas, pero es que con estos dos me cuesta un poco... El Spamano sera un poco mas caliente y en el Usuk tirare la casa por la ventana~~ hohoho

En cuanto a los Reviews solo quiero decir, ¡ Muchísimas gracias! Quiero contestaros uno a uno en privado, pero temo ser muy molesta, pero de veras... ¡Me animáis con cada uno que me dejáis en cada capitulo! ;u; Espero que la historia no vaya decepcionando y de veras lo disfruten, ¡Esto va para vosotros!

En fin, continuare escribiendo, mañana subiré un dos nuevos capítulos de dos fics ("Mírame otra vez" y "Nuevo Mundo", por si estan interesados) y... ¡Me pondré en marcha con los que me quedan de este (:

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! ¡Y MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias de nuevo por leer! ;u;


	5. 4 Perdiendo los Pantalones

Capitulo 4: Perdiendo los pantalones

_**Antonio**_

Sentía una extraña presión en los oídos mientras que atravesaba los pasillos, _¡Tenia el pulso acelerado! ¡Que poco normal era aquello… pero divertido! _Me decía a mi mismo, resoplando. Fruncí una sonrisa al recordar la cara de susto que tenía Ludwig cuando me lo había encontrado también, allí mismo, _¡Como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo!_ Simplemente… Simplemente quería verlo de nuevo y tenerlo cerca. No es como si fuera a violarlo, tal y como imagine en mi mente mientras lo veía encima del escenario.

Pase las puertas, seguramente de los demás chicos y chicas que trabajaban en aquel lugar tan curioso. Pregunté por un chico moreno con gesto de enfado y todos me señalaron la misma puerta, sonriendo con algo similar a la pena y diciéndome que no me acercara, por mi bien. Que mejor me marchara por donde había venido _¡Había llegado muy lejos como para marcharme!_

En cuanto tuve la puerta enfrente de mi, sin ningún tipo de cartel o distintivo, suspire varias veces _¡Ay, que tonto, estaba completamente nervioso!_Suspirando, alce la mano, llamando animadamente con los nudillos, empezando a canturrear y silbar mientras esperaba que atendieran mi llamado. Lo cual no tardo demasiado… Aun que no me recibieron con una sonrisa, ni una animada mirada. Nada de eso, más bien todo lo contrario…

— **¡Hola! — **Saludé con alegría, agitando una de mis manos y observando al joven moreno de ojos verdes que había entreabierto la puerta con los labios fruncidos y dedicándome una amarga mirada, casi con desagrado en ella. Sentí mi corazón y mi entrepierna golpear más fuerte, era incluso mas guapo y atractivo que lo que había vislumbrado desde las sombras del escenario. Espere su saludo de vuelta, pero solamente siguió acuchillándome con la mirada.

— **¿Quién eres tu? — **Escupió con mal genio, arrastrando las palabras y un fuerte acento. Mediterráneo, por supuesto… ¿Italiano? Aquello solamente le daba más morbo al recuerdo de su uniforme militar. Sus gemidos, en mi mente, ahora tenían aquel marcado tono **— Eh, contesta… — **Arrugue durante unos instantes las cejas, confuso instantáneamente _¿Por qué tenia tan mal humor?_

— **¡Me llamo Antonio! ¡Encantado! — **Masculle animado, entrecerrando los ojos. Quizás si me viera animado, el joven también lo haría, pero siguió observándome con la puerta semicerrada y un rictus de amargura.

— **Bien por ti — **Masculló, dejándome roto ante tanta mala ostia **— ¿Qué quieres? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me estas molestando, ¿Sabes?… — **_¿Por qué era tan agresivo? _Solamente había ido con mis mejores intenciones. Bueno, aquello no era del todo cierto. Mis intenciones no eran del todo buenas e inocentes con aquel muchacho de piel tono oliva… Pero al verlo allí… _¿Por qué me atacaba?_

— **OH, veras… — **No perdí mi sonrisa en ningún momento, alzando una de mis manos, acariciándome la nuca mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Me tenía desarmado de cierta manera con aquella actitud, _¡Si seguía así, no podía mostrarle mis muchos encantos!_ **— Había… Te he estado mirando en el escenario, y había pensado que quizás te apetecería tomar algo — **Ofrecí, cortés, mientras que le mostraba una de mis mas brillantes y afables sonrisas _¡Tenia que funcionar!_ Pero con desilusión vi que su mueca no decreció ni un ápice _¡Aquel chico era duro de roer!_

— **No me interesa lo más mínimo, largo — ** Murmuro con mala cara mientras que cerraba la puerta de golpe, sin darme opción a poder intentar nada más _¡Pero…!_

— **¡Oye…! — **Exclamé, mientras aporreaba la puerta un par de veces, pero esta vez sin obtener respuesta _¿Qué le sucedía?_ Me preguntaba a mi mismo mientras me apartaba con la boca torcida, tratando de pensar algo con sentido _¡Había sido simpático y agradable, como siempre! ¡Aquel chico era demasiado serio y malhumorado…!_ Pensé con un mohín infantil asomándome de los labios, pero aquel pensamiento no me echaba hacia atrás. Es más, me llamaba muchísimo más la atención _¿Por qué el muchacho italiano era tan sumamente agresivo?_

Pensativo y sin parar de pensar en ideas e hipótesis ante aquella reacción y personalidad del joven, me apoye en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, pensativos. Dejando pasar el tiempo mientras trataba de dar con una respuesta algo lógica…

···

— **¿Se puede saber que haces aún aquí? — **La voz del contrario me saco de mis ensoñaciones, haciéndome regresar a la realidad. Estaba en la puerta, mirándome con aquellos profundos ojos almendrados y la boca torcida en una mueca molesta. Trate de no morderme los labios y sonreírle, mientras miraba el reloj de mi muñeca de forma rápida y disimulada. Llevaba media hora meditando allí apoyado…

— **Ya te lo dije antes. Vine a invitarte a tomar algo — **Volví a repetir como hacia media hora antes. Pero esta vez, con algo de más de convencimiento en la voz. El italiano me miro, resoplando claramente furioso, poniéndose la bolsa que llevaba en la mano sobre el hombro y dando un portazo para cerrar la puerta de su camerino.

— **Y ya te dije que no me interesaba y que te largaras, bastardo. ¿Qué pasa, que aparte de tener cara de idiota lo eres? — **Exclamo con muy mal humor, comenzando a caminar airado y con las mejillas completamente rojas. Dios, aquello solamente lo hacía ver más apetecible…

— **¡Vamos! ¡Prometo no morderte! — **Comencé a caminar a su lado mientras este se marchaba, sin dejar de sonreírle **— ¡Dime tu nombre!**

— **No — **Su negativa fue rotunda y seca, sin ceremonias.

— **¿Por qué no? **

— **No necesito una razón, solo no me da la gana — **Repuso, mientras avanzaba con mas rapidez hacia la salida. Realmente no tenia ningunas ganas de estar cerca de mí, pero aquello no me echaba hacia atrás ¡Ni lo más mínimo!

— **Vamos, italiano…**

— **¡Déjame en paz, pesado! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡No pienso ser simpático contigo, no te conozco de nada y estas acosándome! ¡Y no me llames "italiano", solo lárgate! — **Espetó mientras paraba unos segundos, señalando el pasillo donde hacia casi una hora había dejado a Ludwig **— Si quieres encontrarte con alguien simpático, lárgate con el imbécil de mi hermano, seguro que el reaccionara ante tu "simpática" sonrisa con otra igual de estúpida e irritante, ¡Solo lárgate, desaparece!**

— **¿Tu hermano? — **Musito al recordar a la primera silueta que había estado contorneándose en el escenario. Enloquecedora a su manera, pero… **— ¡Ah! ¿Era tu hermano? ¡Vaya, los dos trabajáis aquí!**

El muchacho siguió sin moverse, mirándome como si de verdad estuviera evaluando su era un completo idiota **— ¿Tu cerebro de mosquito no sé dio cuenta de que somos iguales? Vamos… Lárgate — ** Volvió a pedir mientras se giraba dispuesto a irse.

— **¡La verdad es que no mire mucho rato a tu hermano, me pase la noche mirándote a ti! — **Exclamé la mar de natural, sintiendo como su cuerpo daba un bote y me dedicaba una mirada de lado asesina _¡Como si quisiera matarme!_ **— ¡Te veías muy bien con ese traje de rayas, y a penas pude mirar a ningún otro!**

— "_**Stronzo"…**_** — **Susurro rápidamente, sin que llegara muy bien a entender lo que me estaba diciendo **— ¿Qué pretendes diciéndome eso? ¿¡No ves que suena demasiado acosador y pervertido, bastardo!? — **Su cara estaba más roja si se podía, pero no descansaba su ceño arrugado y, además, estaba apretando tanto la boca que apenas era una línea muy fina en su boca.

— **¡Solo te estoy diciendo las cosas como son! — **Espeté, tratando de contagiarle algo de alegría con otra sonrisa. Él solamente dio un bufido mientras que murmuraba otra vez un _"Bastardo idiota"_ y seguía caminando sin prestarme demasiada atención. O al menos, aparentarlo…

— **¿Y que te hace pensar que me importa las cosas que piensa un completo desconocido, pesado, que esta acosándome en la puerta de mi camerino? — **Farfulló con tono cabreado y colérico mientras daba tales zancadas que temí que rompiera el suelo **— No creas que eres tan "especial", Antonio, por mi guapo que seas… — **Había tomado carrerilla para decir todo aquello y de repente paró, y empezó a balbucear con la cara irradiando calor _¿Había dicho… guapo?_

— **¡Oh! ¿De verdad soy guapo? — **Pregunté con voz divertida a la par que curiosa. Ante esta pregunta se volvió hacia mi, con los labios temblorosos y la cara de un color carmesí que me hicieron pensar que si me acercaba me quemaría _¡Aquel chico era demasiado interesante!_

Su respuesta fue casi escupida, mientras hacia aspavientos con las manos y aferraba tan fuerte su mochila que temí que la rompiera en cualquier momento **— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Mil veces no, bastardo! ¡Por supuesto que no lo eres! — **Aseguro, iracundo, frunciendo la boca de nuevo **— No dije eso, no lo eres para nada, estúpido español.**

—**Vale, haré una cosa — **Sabía que había dicho eso, había sido alto y claro. Le parecía guapo a ese muchacho y eso ya me daba alguna que otra esperanza. Aun que fuera muy, muy pequeña… **— Yo prometo hacer que no he oído eso que 'no has dicho' si tu me dices tu nombre — **Aseguré con voz profunda mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Dios mío, aquel tono mezclado de verde y color avellana me estaba matando por dentro…

El muchacho pareció pensárselo durante unos instantes y ladeo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mirada, claramente azorado **— Lovino — **Musito finalmente, sin añadir nada más. Quise chillar de felicidad ante mi pequeña victoria, pero en vez de aquello solo sonreí, cruzándome de brazos _¡Aquello no acababa allí!_

— **¿Y hay algún apellido detrás de ese nombre, Lovino? — **Murmuré, acercándome un poco. Él volvió a mirarme, claramente molesto y se mordió el labio inferior _¡Se veía tan increíblemente adorable cuando parecía estar a punto de estallar de rabia!_

— **Vargas. Lovino Vargas… ¿Qué mierdas te importa, a todo esto? **

— **¡Vaya, bonito nombre! Lovino Vargas… Lovino Vargas… — **Repetí simplemente para hacerlo enfadar un poco mas y luego sonreírle con un poco más de energía **— Entonces, ¿Te parezco guapo, no, Lovino Vargas? **

El joven estallo en ese momento, acercándose a mí con aires de un cabreo absoluto **— ¡Dijiste que ibas a hacer como si no lo hubieras oído! ¡Lo dijiste, bastardo! — **Su voz colérica lo hacia ver adorable y apretable. Muy apretable… Alce las cejas, divertido, dejándole ver mis intenciones. Si se molestaba tanto era porque claramente era exactamente lo que había dicho. Carraspeo con fuerza **— Bueno… ¡Ya dije que no lo había dicho, pero de todas formas, dijiste que lo olvidarías! Muérete, ¡No se puede confiar en ti! — **Y sin más se volvió, dispuesto a marcharse, esta vez de verdad.

— **¡Pero no tiene nada de malo que me encuentres guapo, Lovino! ¡De hecho, yo pienso que tu lo eres y mucho! — **Casi chille, haciendo que el italiano ojipardo diera otro respingo, revolviéndose en su sitio, pero sin mirarme.

— **No te burles así de mi, bastardo español ¡No te rías! — **Exclamo demasiado alto y ante esto ladeé la cabeza, confuso, demasiado ¿Por qué iba a ser aquello mentira, o iba a reírme de él? ¡No tenia sentido alguno!

— **¿Por qué dices eso? No… No me estoy burlando ¡Ya te dije que no deje de mirarte! Es porque me pareces muy…**

— **Ya para. No sé que es lo que pretendes conseguir estando aquí, de verdad ¿Qué pasa, tus amigos hicieron una apuesta a ver a quien le tocaba acercarse al malhumorado y perdiste? — **Espetó demasiado molesto, cruzándose de brazos. La salida trasera se adivinaba a un par de metros y el joven no parecía estar dispuesto a dar su mano a torcer para nada… **— Si es así, me da igual. No pienso ser simpático contigo, bastardo…**

— **No es nada de eso ¡De verdad! Es que veras… — **Empecé a balbucear mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo _¡O de verdad estaba enfadado o sabia como andar a un paso rápido aquel chico! _**— Voy a serte sincero, en cuanto te vi sobre el escenario, se me cayó la baba contigo, Lovi. Eres demasiado guapo y… Estas muy bueno, joder — **Continué balbuceando a su lado, notando como mis propias mejillas de coloreaban un poco debido a mi honestidad con aquel completo desconocido. No sabia nada de el, salvo su nombre, que tenia un carácter horrible y unas curvas que me enloquecían desde el primer momento en el que las había podido vislumbrar sobre el escenario **— No pude quitarte el ojo de encima, estabas ahí y… ¡Eso, Lovino! No te estoy mintiendo… — **Casi en contra de mi voluntad me mordí los labios, lleno de nervios y un poco de ansiedad.

Lovino me miro de reojo, soltando una risa baja y negando con la cabeza, pero pude ver como le temblaba la boca ligeramente y, al igual que yo, estaba rojo **— Eres mas estúpido de lo que pensaba… ¿Me estas hablando enserio? — **Paró en seco, mirándome directamente a los ojos **— ¿De verdad?**

— **¿Por qué iba a mentirte? — **Fue lo único que pude decirle mientras observaba como el italiano suspiraba y se apoyaba contra la pared, sin descruzar los brazos y dedicándome la que seguramente seria su mirada mas inquisitiva. Trague saliva, recordándome que aquella mala leche acumulada no debía excitarme… Aun que no pudiera remediarlo…

— **No me gusta que pervertidos estúpidos vengan a acosarme a la puerta de mi camerino, ¿Sabes, bastardo? — **Fue lo único que dijo mientras me miraba con todo si mal humor acumulado, tratando de asesinarme con sus ojos furiosos. Pero entonces me percate de algo. De algo sumamente importante…

Si de verdad el joven no quisiera algo, habría seguido caminando hacia la puerta. Habría huido y lo habría dejado con un par de palmos de narices, solo. Pero se había quedado, estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirándolo, expectante y enfadado. Me relamí mientras pensaba en mis posibilidades. Quizás lo único que tenia que hacer era ser un poco mas agresivo _¡No perdía nada! _De repente vi mi oportunidad… **— Eso no te gusta… Así que si hago esto, tampoco te gusta, ¿Verdad? — **Baje la voz mientras lo acorralaba y acechaba desde cerca, sin perder la sonrisa y dedicarle una mirada brillante y algo burlona, tratando de hacer el papel de cazador lo mejor posible. Lovino me había dejado claro que se había fijado en mí desde el escenario, quizás no con esas palabras, pero así era por lo de guapo y demás... Y ahora se estaba haciendo el duro, no sabia porque razón…

Pero el que no se apartara mientras yo me acercaba lentamente a él era una señal de que tenía razón y de que deseaba aquello en su interior. Sin decir mucho más y haciendo caso omiso a su cara de enfado, acorte cualquier distancia con él, depositando en sus labios una pequeña caricia, besándole tenue y sin mucha presión, separándome para mirarle a los ojos después de aquello, preparándome para lo peor, esperando hallar una mirada colérica y llena de ira. Y con lo que me encontré, para mi sorpresa, fue con un rostro completamente rojo y unos ojos abiertos y, aun que algo enfadados, sorprendidos y azorados.

Tras aquello volví a acercarme, suave de nuevo y prudente, volviendo a repetir aquella acción al menos cinco veces mas, a cada beso que le regalaba dándole un poco mas de pasión, mas presión, más duración, suspirando sobre sus labios cuando termine, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, azorado yo también. Lovino no había dicho nada, ni tan siquiera se había movido, solo respiraba entrecortado y en algún momento daba pequeños jadeos casi inaudibles **— Creo que si que será mejor que… — **Comencé a decir, cortado de repente por el italiano que, haciendo uso de quizás demasiada fuerza bruta se lanzo sobre mi boca, dejando en ella un beso y tras eso me dedico una mirada demasiado enfebrizada. Caliente. O eso me parecía a mí…

Y tras eso me perdí…

No me di cuenta en el momento en que empezamos a besarnos en condiciones, pero de repente estábamos enredados el uno con el otro. Lovino jadeaba sobre mi boca de una manera ansiosa mientras continuaba con su mueca de enfado; pero sin soltarse ni despegar sus manos de mi nuca, apretando las hebras de cabello que allí reposaban. A trompicones limpios y estampándonos contra las paredes del pasillo comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de su camerino, dándonos de bruces con ella a los pocos minutos, mientras que el contrario trataba de abrirla sin mirar, devorándome los labios.

Antes de lo pensado estábamos dentro, arrancándonos la ropa mientras que él me empujaba con manos temblorosas sobre un sofá tan ancho que podría hacer las veces de cama y sin pensárselo demasiado, se abalanzo sobre mi ávido y necesitado, friccionando su pecho desnudo contra el mío. Lovino era demasiado erótico si se lo proponía…

— **Hace un momento querías que me largara… — ** Bromeé mientras deslizaba las manos a lo largo de su espalda, apretando fuerte el trasero redondo y endurecido del muchacho. Delicioso…

— **Cállate, aun puedo tirarte de aquí, bastardo… — **Farfullo a media voz, jadeante y agitado, comenzando a serpentear ante los toques que le obsequiaba con diversión. Y algo me decía que aun que me dijera aquellas palabras, no iba a tirarme de la habitación. Ni tan siquiera se quitaría de encima…

— **Eso me gustaría verlo, Lovi… — **Bromeé al mismo tiempo que me alejaba de su boca para atacar cruelmente su cuello, lamiéndole la yugular y deslizando el músculo gustativo hacia su clavícula. Vargas se retorcía, boqueaba. Serpenteaba como un loco, buscando más fricción, más roces y más caricias. Arrugo el ceño mientras boqueaba, buscando al aire que le estaba robando con cada caricia y cada suspiro, y aquello solo me excitaba y me ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo **— Lovi, me vuelves loco… — **Susurré mientras le arrancaba literalmente el cinturón y este gruñía, pero sin hacer ningún gesto para quitarse de encima. Todo lo contrario, se clavo aun más sobre mi, gimiendo mas alto.

— **Cállate, bastardo, y sigue besándome — **Demando de mala gana, estirando con los dientes y sin cuidado alguno mis labios, sacándome una carcajada y obligándome a seguir su pedido mientras lo desnudaba de cintura para abajo, con las manos ligeramente nerviosas. Lovino destilaba una suave luz olivácea por cada tramo de su piel y a cada roce que ocasionaba contra ella, mas hechizado me encontraba. El joven empezó a desnudarme a mí también y me deje hacer, ahogado y ansioso. Aquel muchacho de bellos y enfadados ojos empezaba a enloquecerme hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno…

···

Amanecí como siempre, a trompicones y con más sueño del que podía soportar, tratando de rogar que aún no fuera de día y poder seguir durmiendo un par de horas más. Pero de repente me di cuenta de algo diferente que me hizo abrir los ojos: aquellas no eran mis sabanas. Ni mi habitación. Lentamente bostece mientras miraba a mí alrededor y me topaba con una maraña de cabellos castaños durmiendo justo a mi lado, respirando demasiado fuerte y quejándose en voz baja. Y de repente la noche anterior me golpeo en la cara con fuerza, trayéndome a la mente aquel momento en que ambos cubiertos de sudor y de ansias se habían abandonado uno en brazos del otro y habían cedido al dulce dolor del orgasmo. Tras unas cuantas rondas, Lovi susurro que no podía más y se dejo vencer sobre él, diciendo que durmieran allí, tapándolos a ambos y cayendo enseguida dormido, en el acto. A lo que él se le sumo con rapidez, también cansado.

Sonriente observe la figura del contrario dormir durante algunos segundos más mientras llevaba uno de mis dedos hasta su mejilla, acariciándosela lentamente y trazando sobre ella círculos, esperando despertarlo **— Lovii~ — **Canturreé divertido, mientras el italiano se quejaba un poco más fuerte, maldiciendo en un lenguaje medio italiano medio inventado _¡Se veía tan adorable! _**— Lovi, tienes que despertarte para que te dé los buenos días — **Mi voz se convirtió en un susurro muy bajo, acercándome sigiloso a su rostro para besarle la mejilla que antes le estaba acariciando. Ante este gesto, arrugo el ceño, abriendo lentamente los ojos y empujándome un poco.

— **Eres el acosador mas pesado que he visto nunca. Aún no es de día, bastardo. Déjame dormir… — **Pidió mientras que se tapaba con uno de los cojines que les había hecho de almohada.

Rompí a reír de nuevo mientras volvía a acariciarle, o al menos lo intentaba **— Lo sé, pero es que tengo que irme en un rato — **Ante esto el italiano se destapo y me miro con ojos dormidos y algo llorosos **— Ya sabes, tengo que ir a trabajar. Pero… No quería irme sin despedirme. Y sin preguntarte si…**

— **¡No hacia falta, bastardo! Podías haberte largado sin decir nada, como si me importara lo más mínimo…**

— **Pero no iba a hacerlo — **Dictaminé seguro mientras este trataba de alejarse un poco de mi cuerpo **— Hemos pasado la noche juntos y no soy de irme sin despedirme. Ni de no preguntarte si quieres que nos veamos hoy. O mañana. O el fin de semana — **Creo que iba demasiado acelerado, mientras que Lovino me miraba como extrañado **— Solo quiero verte de nuevo, y más veces…**

Ante aquello el contrario volvió a sonrojarse violentamente mientras asentía pero sin mirarme **— Supongo que quedar con un imbécil como tu no estaría mal… ¡P-pero es solo porque me lo pides así, y seria demasiado cruel decirte que no, bastardo! — **Susurró bajo al mismo tiempo que se giraba, como buscando algo en el suelo. Seguramente alguna de las piezas de ropa que habían volado la noche anterior. Mientras refunfuñaba, preguntando donde estarían sus pantalones, no pude evitar darme cuenta de la nerviosa sonrisa que adoraba su cara. Estaba sonriendo, a duras penas, pero lo estaba haciendo… _¡Dios mío! _Si la cara enfadada de Lovino era hermosa, su sonrisa era… Completamente hipnotizante…

—**Aquí esta. Mi móvil… — **Bisbiseo mientras agarraba el aparato y lo encendía **— Dame tu numero y puede que te llame, bastardo — **Rió por lo bajo, mirando fijamente la pantalla para luego morderse los labios lentamente. Alzando las cejas, soltó un bufido **— Esto si que es raro… ¿Dónde estará este idiota?**

— **¿Perdona? ¿Pasa algo, Lovi?**

— **Es el inútil de mi hermano, Feliciano — **Mascullo a media voz mientras volvía a mi lado, pero sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del móvil, donde se mostraba de manera luminosa la hora **— Es un completo idiota que no sabe apañárselas solo. Y siempre que llego tarde no hace mas que llamarme, pero no tengo nada de él… ¡Mierda! — **Aun que quisiera pasar por enfadado, pude notar como un timbre de preocupación teñía su voz **— ¿Estará bien? ¿Se habrá metido en problemas? — **Su voz, entre molesta y asustada me hizo tener un momento de compasión, acercándome a él y besándole distraídamente el hombro, ante lo que dio un pequeño y gracioso respingo.

— **Estará bien. Seguramente no te llamo porque también tiene compañía — **Mis palabras parecieron llamarle la atención, por lo que me miro inquisitivamente, invitándome a decirle más **— Ayer mientras te buscaba, deje a mi amigo Ludwig delante de la puerta de tu hermano ¡El chico se quedo prendado de el en el escenario! Quien sabe… — **Sentí que algo raro pasaba con mis palabras. Como si todo aquello en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo alarmara.

— **¿¡Qué!? — **Si, obviamente aquello le había alarmado y molestado. Muchísimo. Con gesto rápido se levanto de la cama, completamente rojo y respirando fuerte **— ¿Me estas diciendo que un pervertido fue a tocar ayer a la puerta de Feliciano? ¡Lo matare! Como haya tocado a mi hermano, juro que lo mato ¡Y a ti, bastardo inútil, por no decírmelo anoche!**

— **Pero Lovino, tu hermano estará bi…**

Rugió mientras se colocaba la camina, abrochándola mal. Al verlo así comencé a vestirme, para tratar de tranquilizarlo si salía por la puerta **— ¡Es un niño! ¡Todavía es un niño, un completo ignorante! ¿Y si le hace daño? ¡Luego tendré que cuidarlo yo, y no me da la gana! — **Espetó mientras ponía el grito en el cielo. Recordando lo que había visto la noche anterior, me aventuraba a pensar que ambos hermanos eran mellizos o gemelos… Y aunque el tal Feliciano fuera el pequeño, no era para que el ojipardo lo tratara como un bebe. Lovino no quiso hacer caso a mis exclamaciones y salio corriendo por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Asustado lo seguí, continuando vistiéndome y agarrando mis pocas cosas.

— **Lovi, ¡Lovi, relájate! — **Exclame mientras el joven chillaba en italiano, golpeando la puerta de su hermano tras unos minutos caminando **— Lovino, tranquilízate… **

Pero todo pareció ser inútil cuando tras unos minutos que el malhablado italiano se la paso aporreando el camerino de su hermano, la puerta se abrió y pude ver al tal Feliciano. Tan adorable como Lovino pero sin aquel gesto de enfado continúo… Más bien parecía completamente dulce y tranquilo. Nos miro con una sonrisa encantadora, enfrentado con los ojos llenos de ira asesina de su hermano.

— "_**Veneziano**__**, **__**dove**__**è**__**il bastardo**__**?" **__**—**_No quería reconocerlo, pero con aquel tono de enfado y el chapurreo en italiano, Lovino me excitaba bastante. Trate de controlar aquel impulso tan primario mientras agarraba el brazo del italiano, lo que causo una risita por parte del recién conocido muchacho.

— **Vee~ ¿Quién es, fratello? ¿Tu nuevo novio? — **Musito con una de las voces mas dulces y musicales que había escuchado nunca, mirándome con los ojos brillantes. Me sonroje mientras le devolvía la sonrisa **— ¡Soy Feliciano! Vee~ Cuida bien de mi fratello, per…**

— **¡Ya cállate, Veneziano! No es mi novio… — **Carraspeo el contrario mientras se interponia entre ambos y me empujaba, como no queriendo que mantuviera el contacto visual con su hermano **— ¡Dime de una vez donde esta él! **

— **¿Hablas de Lud? — **Las mejillas de Feliciano se tiñeron de carmesí unos instantes mientras reia tontamente ante la mención de mi amigo **— Acabamos de despertarnos, esta duchand… **

— **¿¡Has pasado la noche con él!? ¿¡Y aun esta aquí!? — **Colérico, Lovino se precipito contra la puerta, mientras yo lo agarraba para que no hiciera nada. Feliciano parecía entre asustado y divertido, riendo nerviosamente y cerrando un poco la puerta **— ¡Ni se te ocurra cerrarme en la cara! ¡Voy a entrar y lo matare! ¡Y luego te matare a ti! — **Señalo a su hermano con el dedo, el cual soltó un pequeño grito y se escondió aun mas **— ¡Y a ti también, estúpido bastardo! — **Entonces llego mi momento, cuando empezó a golpearme en el brazo, como queriendo desquitarse.

— **¿Pero yo que he hecho? — **Pregunté sin soltarlo, pero quejándome por los golpes recibidos _¡Esa no era la mejor manera de empezar el día con un ligue de una noche!_

— **Tú dejaste al tal "Lud" delante de la puerta de mi hermano, ¡Eres responsable, bastardo! ¡Te matare a ti también! — **El italiano furioso continuo golpeándome, al mismo tiempo que su hermano mascullo algo como que esperaría a que Lovino se calmara para abrir de nuevo y nos dejo solos en el pasillo. Otra vez **— ¿Has visto? ¡Ahora me tocara matarte a ti solo, español del demonio!**

— **Pero espera… ¡Lovino! ¡Espera, espera! — **Chille un poco mas fuerte mientras me alejaba un poco de él, que me golpeaba con gesto amenazante, haciéndome retroceder lentamente por el pasillo mientras recibía mas de un golpe, acompañados de insultos en italiano rápido y fluido. Soltando gemidos de dolor, comencé a escapar mientras él me seguía, llamándome cobarde y que no huyera. Y en medio del estropicio pude escuchar una pequeña risa que inundó el pasillo

— **Tranquilo, desconocido. Si mi fratello te golpea tanto… ¡Es que le gustas demasiado! — **Pude escuchar en la alegre y cantarina voz del hermano de Lovino, asomado un poco desde la puerta, pero no pude frenar y responderle, ni tan siquiera mirarlo. Solo continuar corriendo por el pasillo, huyendo de los golpes del contrario.

Parecía que aquella iba a ser una 'relación' algo agresiva y dolorosa… Pero no quería dejarla de lado por nada del mundo…

* * *

¡DIOS MIO, NO ME ODIEN! ;u; Llevo tantísimo sin actualizar este fic... ¡Pero no pueden imaginarse lo que me costo escribir este capítulo! El Spamano no es que sea de mis parejas favoritas. Me parecen muy monos juntos, pero entre eso y que no me parece saber manejar muy bien a Antonio... ¡Se me suma todo! ):

Espero que les haya gustado, y piensen que me costo horrores y sude a mares para escribir estas apenas 9 páginas de Word :'D ¡Dios mio!

Un beso para todos, muchas gracias por leer. Y por los reviews, ¡Me emocionan!

Dedicado: A mi _querida_ y _amada _**F.V** ¡Te quiero! (:

¡Gracias por leer! (:


	6. 5 Perdiendo la cordura

_**Suena:** "L'abandon" _de Alexandre Desplat

_**Dedicado:**_ A mi _amada_ **F.V.** Haces todas estas cosas posible Isabel, que sé que adoras a este par y esta historia

_**Capítulo 5: Perdiendo la cordura**_

_**Alfred**_

Salí apresuradamente del local, con el corazón en la garganta, acelerado y las manos completamente empapadas en sudor, _¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?_ **— Vamos Alfred… — **Intenté relajarme y recuperar el ritmo normal en mis pulsaciones, pero parecía del todo imposible.

Mi mente hervía -se había vuelto un caos absoluto- y desde que Arthur me había comenzado a bailar encima me sentía extraño. Caliente. Sofocado. Completamente ansioso. Le escocia la piel allá donde el ojiverde había tocado, y las manos me picaban, al igual que minutos atrás en el escenario, donde suplicaban estar libres, para poder acariciarlo a su vez. Y cuando el inglés le había soltado, mirándolo burlón y expectante, con aquella sonrisa torcida que lo tenía cautivado, simplemente me cohibió.

Arthur era demasiado para él, y lo sabía. Y con aquel vergonzoso sentimiento dentro mi, salí apresurado del local… Necesitaba aire, pensar, analizar… _¿Por qué sentía aquello? ¿Por qué esa ansiedad? _Y la mejor pregunta, _¿Qué hacia en la puerta del local, casi una hora después del espectáculo, esperando dios sabe que? _Me había quedado en un lado, apartado, quieto. Simplemente esperando a algo que ni tan siquiera yo mismo entendía del todo. Pero quería verlo cuando saliera, necesitaba estar con él… Fuera de aquel escenario.

Todos los compañeros se habían marchado y mi ansiedad crecía por momentos. Quizás Arthur no saldría. Quizás se quedaba allí…Quizás había una salida para los empleados… Había tantas posibilidades **— Eres ridículo, tranquilízate, será mejor que…. — ** Comencé a hostigarme para convencerme a mi mismo que lo mejor era marcharse de allí. Como si aquella noche no hubiera existido jamás, ¿No? Pero antes de que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante mis palabras, la puerta se abrió casi silenciosa, y una silueta delgada y desgarbada se precipito contra el frío de la calle, enfundada en un abrigo negro largo y abrigado. Lo observe unos instantes, antes de sentir un pinchazo en el estomago al reconocer aquella cabellera rubia, desordenada y aquel rostro enmarcado por gruesas cejas.

Trague saliva al ver su gesto huraño ante el frío, mientras se frotaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y comenzaba a andar, adentrándose en las calles oscuras y silenciosas. Sin aquel halo de divinidad que le envolvía sobre el escenario se veía casi humano, aun que seguía teniendo algo que le hacia estar por encima de los demás. Y quería saber que diantres era… Con gesto rápido y silencioso, me puse a caminar por detrás de el, alcanzándolo y, con la mano temblorosa, tocándole el hombro **— Ho-hola… — **Salude todo lo amable que pude con aquel ligero temblor en la voz.

— **¿Quién...? ¡Ah! —** Preguntó, con una voz molesta y, en un grado menor, asustada. Su rostro se relajó pero sin perder el ceño fruncido, y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, acentuando el gesto facial de enfado**—****Eres tú. El del escenario…** **—** Masculló, negando con la cabeza y, tras unos segundos, ladeándola, examinándome con aquel par de ojos penetrantes.

— **Eh… si… —** Masculle, tímido, _¿Qué mierda me pasaba? ¿Por qué me intimidaba así el hecho de que me taladrara con aquel par de hermosos ojos verdes?_

— **Aguantaste bien el tipo… —** _¿Me estaba elogiando?_ Si casi me había echado a llorar cuando sutilmente empezó a desnudarlo. Le sonreí con timidez, pero ante su mirada burlona baje los ojos _¡Se estaba riendo de mi! ¡Pero…! _**— ¿Qué haces aquí? El espectáculo termino hace horas y esto cerró también… — **Bisbiseo, ladeando la cabeza, mientras me seguía mirando, analítico.

— **Ya… Pero… — **Comencé a tartamudear, sintiéndome absurdo, _¡Estaba quedando como una auténtico idiota! ¿Pero como podía explicar que estuviera aun allí sin parecer un lunático…?_

Arthur entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de mirarme y, de repente, soltó un pequeño bufido, rodando los ojos a su vez, poniéndolos en blanco durante unos segundos **— Ah, ya entiendo… — **Carraspeó, viéndose de repente molesto, _¿Qué entendía…?_** — Mira, no tengo nada más que decirte la verdad… Así que si no te importa, me largo.**

— **Espera Arthur… — **Se escapo de entre mis labios, mientras no podía dejar de sonrojarme. Aquel hombre me intimidaba de una manera casi sobrehumana. No sabía si eran sus ojos, su cara… Su cuerpo de escándalo. Todo el conjunto, quizás…

— **¿Qué mierda quieres? — **Sonaba bastante irritado, agarrando con más fuerza el bolso que colgaba de su hombro, con la clara intención de marcharse enseguida, raudo y veloz.

— **Veras, quería… Quería… pedirte una cosa…**

— **A ver… Muchachito — **Me dedico una mirada inquisitiva de arriba a bajo mientras casi escupía aquella ultima palabra **— Te saque a bailar, eso es todo — **Su voz era un témpano frío. Me estremecí y el suspiro, extasiado ante mi reacción **— Vamos a ver, no es tan difícil. No creas que el hecho de que te subí al escenario, te dé derecho a un rato más de inti… **— Farfullo con aspecto cansado, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— **No… No es eso —** Sonreí, con dulzura, cortándole, mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de tragar saliva, _¿A que venia aquella negativa tan repentina? _No estaba tan loco de pedirle "intimidad" allí, en la calle. No es que la idea no fuera tentadora, pero… **— Solo… Quería invitarte a tomar algo. Una copa—** Pedí, mientras alzaba la cabeza y me clavaba en su rostro, en sus ojos **— Solo una…**

Arthur se quedo quieto, como evaluándome. Podía sentir los engranajes de su mente moverse, analizando cada resquicio de mi persona y, finalmente, soltó un largo suspiro, comenzando a caminar —** Solo una, ¿Eh? **— Farfullo, con tono como si estuviera haciéndome un gran favor. Y realmente, lo hacia…

…

—… **Y por eso comencé a trabajar ahí. Realmente no pensaba que pudiera disfrutar tanto con ello —** El británico soltó una pequeña sonrisa casi cínica, llevándose su segundo whisky a los labios, mirándome de reojo mientras contestaba a mis preguntas** — Pero realmente es divertido. Hay cada idiota del que puedes reírte… —** Termino, soltando una pequeña y discreta carcajada.

— **¿Enserio? —** Pregunté, también dando cuenta a mi vaso, sonriéndole con ánimos **— ¿Algún caso especialmente divertido?**

— **OH, podría hablarte de un muchacho que en cuanto subió al escenario se quedo mudo y casi temblaba cada vez que lo tocaba… —** Su sonrisa se acentuó, mientras dejaba el vaso en la barra y jugaba con el borde, deslizando sus largos y blancos dedos por él, clavándome la vista.

— **¿Enserio? Cuenta… —** Observe su cara burlona, cayendo en la cuenta de que se estaba riendo de mi en mis propias narices **— Vaya, entiendo —** Alce las cejas, fingiendo una mueca de enfado, mientras me encogía de hombros, riendo finalmente **— ¿Tan patético resulté durante el espectáculo?**

— **En realidad no **— Aseguró, asintiendo, bebiendo de nuevo **— Mas bien, casi adorable —** Ronroneo, mirando hacia otro lado, como si en vez de aquello estuvieran hablando del tiempo que hacia **— Alfred, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre mi? —** Inquirió, después de varios segundos se silencio, al mismo tiempo que me miraba fijamente, tratando leer mas allá de lo que le dijera nada… El ambiente se tensó después de haber roto el hielo y haber hablado durante un buen. Mala señal…

— **Pues… —** Desde que habíamos entrado en le bar, lo había acechado a preguntas. Su nombre completo, sobre su familia, aficiones… Como había terminado trabajando en aquel lugar. Que le gustaría hacer en vez de aquello, sus platos favoritos… Los lugares que querría visitar si algún día pudiera. Cualquier cosa que se me había ocurrido, había sido preguntada. Y Arthur contesto a todo con cierto aire curioso, mirándome a cada segundo como si antes no me hubiera observado del todo bien **— Quiero conocerte** **—** Era la verdad. Así de simple. Sentía la flagrante necesidad de saber más de aquel atractivo muchacho…

— **Conocerme… —** Repitió, mirando el fondo de su vaso, chasqueando la lengua casi en silencio **—** **¿Por qué?**

Me quede en silencio, también mirando el fondo de mi vaso, frunciendo la boca hasta convertirla en una fina línea, una mueca de pena, _¿Por qué quería saber mas de aquel desconocido? ¿Por qué? _La pregunta se me atascaba en la garganta, al igual que la respuesta… Arthur me observo durante unos instantes, podía sentir aquel par de ojos taladrándome para luego suspirar y, lentamente, levantarse de la silla, agarrando su chaqueta **— Me marcho… —** Su voz era demasiado baja, mientras me dedicaba un leve gesto con la cabeza de despedida.

El ingles tenia todas las intenciones de marcharse y de repente sentí a mi corazón agolparse contra el pecho ante aquello **— Es-espera…**

— **¿Por qué debería hacerlo? — **Escupió el ojiverde, mientras me dedicaba una mirada de recelo, con clara decisión de salir casi corriendo de su lado **— Me pediste una copa. Ya la hemos tomado… Varias, de hecho — **Señalo de mala gana sus vasos vacíos **— No tengo porque quedarme con un crío como tú y menos aquí… Adiós… — **Y sin decir nada más marcho a través de la multitud, perdiéndose de mi vista. Apreté los labios, sintiendo la mirada del camarero fija en mi ante mis ojos, que de repente se habían tornado un poco llorosos _¡Que ridiculez era aquella! ¿Por qué… me afectaba aquello tanto?_ Pero simplemente el hecho de haberlo visto marcharse me había partido el alma en dos. Titubeé, observando su silueta salir del local y, sin saber que hacer cuando lo tuviera de nuevo cerca, salí corriendo hacia la salida del bar. Necesitaba… Necesitaba…

— **¡Espera! ¡Espera, Arthur! — **Grité, topándome cara a cara con el frío y húmedo ambiente de la cuidad nada mas salir. Arthur había comenzado a caminar por las calles con la cabeza alicaída y los hombros hundidos… No… _¡No lo pensaba dejar!_ **— ¡Espera!**

— **¿Qué quieres ahora…? — **Su tono sonaba exasperado, pero no sé volvió cuando me puse a su lado, intentando igualar su ritmo al caminar **— ¿Qué mierdas quieres, Alfred? Ya te di una copa, no pienso…**

— **Una copa no es suficiente… — **Casi me morí al decir aquello, sonrojándome por completo. Necesitaba al menos un millón de copas para sentirme satisfecho y tratar de conocer a aquel ser que me tenia obnubilado.

Arthur detuvo su marcha de golpe, mirándome a los ojos con ceño fruncido y desdeñoso. Casi sin mediar palabra y bruscamente, se abalanzo sobre mis labios, comiéndome la boca de la manera mas salvaje y sucia de la que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Gemí al sentir el contacto, que fue tan excitante como corto. Boqueé al notar de nuevo el frío y cortante aire entre nosotros, encontrándome con su cara contraída en una mueca dolida **— Ahí tienes un poco de lo que quieres. Ahora ya puedes irte pensando en ello a machacártela por ahí… Déjame en paz — **Escupió con voz rota y desdeñosa, comenzando a caminar más rápido.

Me quede paralizado de nuevo. Me había besado con una urgencia casi excitante, _¿Por qué se comportaba así? _Parecía… que lo estaban pasando bien en el bar, y… Aquel beso… **— ¡Pero yo no quiero eso! ¡Arthur…!**

— **No quieras conseguir otra cosa en la calle — **Su voz sonaba casi tan gélida como el viento que los azotaba **— No pienso hacerte un mamada, así que puedes dejar de seguirme. Piérdete o vete a buscar a alguna pu… **

— **Es-espera… — **Casi suplique cortante, agarrándole del brazo y obligándole a parar. Pero no me miraba. Solamente respiraba entrecortado mientras que yo ordenaba mis ideas de una manera atropellada… **— Arthur, espera por favor. Yo… Yo no…**

— **¡He dicho que me dejes tranquilo, estúpido! ¿Tan difícil es de entender? — **Se separo de mi agarré. No comprendía a que venía aquella negativa a querer mirarme… Porque su rostro se veía tan dolido _¿Acaso había dicho algo malo en el bar? ¿Algo indebido?_

— **Arthur, ¿Por qué estas así… de repente? Estábamos bien… En el bar… — **Trate de adivinar, tan tembloroso por dentro como por fuera.

— **No quiero hacerlo. Solamente eso. No contigo… No quiero estar contigo — **Farfullo con los labios fruncidos y el rostro serio, igual de frío que el ambiente. Aquello me dio como una patada en el estomago. Entendía que… Con un desconocido… _¡Pero…!_ _¿Qué tenia yo de malo para tanto rechazo? ¿Tan horrible era a primera vista?_

— **Co-comprendo. Pero no te estoy diciendo de hacer nada… No quiero hacer nada — **Bisbiseé. Tenía razón, mis pensamientos fantaseaban con aquella idea, pero imperaba la necesidad de saber de él. De entender a aquel hombre demasiado complejo y al mismo tiempo, frustrantemente interesante **— Solo… solo quiero char…**

— **OH vamos, ¿De veras crees que soy tan estúpido? — **Casi comenzó a gritar, apartándose de mi lado y mirándome de arriba abajo, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios partidos en una mueca amarga **— Como si no supiera que piensas y lo que hay de verdad debajo de esa sonrisa inocente y esos ojos azules de niño. No eres el primero que viene cargado de dulzura y es como todos. Solo pensáis en una cosa. Solo en una cosa… ¡Y estoy harto de ser una puta ramera! — **Estaba casi colérico y su rostro se encendió aún más. Simplemente podía mirarlo, con la cara contraída en gesto de dolor **— No pienso acostarme contigo, ¡Así que deja esa jodida y fingida amabilidad y piérdete de una vez, Alfred!**

— **No es fingida amabilidad, ¡Arthur, solo quiero conocerte! — **Su cara se contraía en un gesto de rabia y pena entremezcladas, me acerque un poco más, haciendo que el se alejara **— ¡Desde el momento que te vi en el escenario, solo pensé…!**

— **Solo pensaste en lo que me harías sin ropa ¿A quien quieres engañar? — **Farfullo desganado y desdeñoso el inglés, haciendo sonrojar. Cierto, había sido demasiado erótico todo lo que había pasado por mi mente en un segundo mientras Arthur me bailaba encima. Pero… No solamente aquello.

— **Yo… Puede que lo primero… Si que fuera eso… — **Confesé, dejándome llevar por la vergüenza y el momento. Si, había pensado en menos de unas décimas de segundo mil maneras de hacérselo, pero aquello no era mi interés, al menos el único **— ¡No he hecho nada para que me trates así! No comprendo porque….**

— **Ya te he dicho la razón — **Su tono empezaba a ser colérico mientras que las mejillas se le tornaban de un ligero tono carmesí **— ¡No quiero acostarme contigo ni pienso hacerlo!**

— **Pero… Pero Arthur…**

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, rápido, seguramente con la esperanza de perderme de vista ante su actitud estúpida e hiriente, pero yo estaba demasiado… Fascinado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Su tono de voz tenía un timbre peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo pude captar un ligero tinte de soledad y desesperación que me encogieron y congelaron en alma. Arthur era demasiado único y bello como para simplemente olvidarse de el…

— **Arthur… ¡Arthur! — **Mis gritos y llamados simplemente fueron ignorados por parte del ojiesmeralda, que aun mas encogido sobre si mismo, doblo por una calle, seguramente tratando de despistarlo **— ¡Arthur, espera, por favor!**

— **¿Qué no entiendes, niño? ¿O no escuchaste? — **Su voz era colérica, pero al mismo tiempo pude notar como le temblaba ligeramente. Freno en seco, girándose y dedicándome una mirada algo envenenada y agresiva, amenazante **— ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz, pedazo de idiota! **

— **Arthur, de veras, escúchame — **Traté de hacerle entrar en razón. No tenia que suceder nada entre ellos si él así lo deseaba. Nada… Solo amistad. Solo conocerse. Nada más **— Quiero saber más de ti. Eso es todo… Ser amigos… ¡No es tan terrible! — **Farfullé, confuso, viendo como mis palabras en vez de calmarlo, lo alteraban más.

— **No me interesa ser tu amigo, Alfred. Ya esta — **Su voz era dura y seca, cortante y doliente como un guantazo. Me mordí los labios mientras retrocedía un poco, herido. Sabía que no era la mejor compañía del mundo, pero aquello era demasiado… No había hecho nada más que ser simpático… **— No quiero que te confundas, eres agradable y gracioso, pero no… No me interesa…**

— **Eso… No tiene mucho sentido… — **Podía entender que no quisiera acercarse a él si le desagradaba, pero en el bar había visto la química que tenían hablando. Y lo que le hacia seguir adelante y negarse a aceptar de que quizás Arthur simplemente decía la verdad era aquella extraña negativa repentina. Casi obligada para el mismo inglés… **— Solo quiero saber que pasa de verdad. Prometo irme si…**

Arthur tembló, casi a punto de estallar. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, explotando **— Me gustas… Un poco… ¿Contento? — **Su cara estaba completamente roja y sentí que el estomago se me cerraba_, ¿Por qué…?_Si aquello era cierto, una cosa contradecía a la otra… ** — ¡Me gustas, no pude quitarte los ojos de encima en el escenario, en cuanto te vi no pude evitarlo! ¿¡Esta bien!? Y no… ¿Sabes cuanto hace que no me pasaba? ¿Qué no me fijaba en alguien? ¡Para una maldita persona que me ha gustado en años, no quiero que me demuestres que eres igual de cabrón e hijo de puta que el resto de mamones que han pasado por mi vida! ¡Prefiero pensar que… que eres tan adorable e inocente como pareces! ¡Que te largues y no me muestres como eres de verdad!**

— **P-pero Arthur…**

— **Cállate. Cállate y déjame en paz… — **Casi chilló, mientras que se giraba, dispuesto a marcharse de nuevo. Me sentía confuso y lento, como si de veras me hubiera golpeado. Porque yo había sentido lo mismo, había sentido una conexión nada mas mirarle a los ojos… Si el también había sentido algo_, ¿Por qué debía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?_ Solo…

— **Arthur, no ¿Por qué no podemos conocernos? ¿Por qué…? ¡Tú también me gustaste nada más verte! Podríamos… No sé, vernos de vez en cuando. Saber el uno del otro… — **Hablaba incluso mas apresurado que de costumbre. Los nervios ante lo que estaba diciendo… Me controlaban por completo. Y completamente avergonzado, mire en dirección al británico, que no se había movido de su sitio, pero se negaba a mirarme **— Arthur…**

— **Alfred para… Vete. Te lo ruego… — ** Su voz había perdido cualquier matiz agresivo de los que había presentado durante todo aquel rato. Solo quedaba la suplica, que lo enterneció enormemente _¿Cuántas veces le habrían dicho cosas hermosas para gozar de su cuerpo y luego, ignorado por completo?_

— **Lo primero que pensé cuando te vi fue que eras la cosa más hermosa que se había cruzado en mi camino. Tienes unos ojos que quitarían el aliento a cualquiera… Y esa sonrisa traviesa y prepotente en vez de echarte para atrás, solo te invita a acercarte. Es raro — **Algo me decía que callara, que parara de decirle todo aquello. Pero también que si Arthur se iba no iba a poder decírselo nunca, ¿Así que que más daba? **— Eres divertido, entretenido, interesante… cínico. El sonido de tu voz es simplemente bello, y me fascina la manera que tienes de hablar y pronunciar el ingles — **Solté una risa baja, rascándome la nuca. El contrario no se movía, de espaldas a mí. Quizás aquello hacia un poco más sencillo estar diciéndole aquello a un completo desconocido. Bueno… Más o menos **— Eres guapo, atractivo. No quiero una noche y luego irme, Arthur. Quiero que seamos amigos, quedar. Conocernos. Me da igual que me digas que jamás me tocaras o te veré desnudo… — **Aseguré, con un temblor en la voz **— No me interesa. Solo quiero que no te vayas…**

Mis palabras parecían tener efecto, ya que Arthur se giro mínimamente, pero sin mirarme aún **— ¿Estas seguro? ¿De verdad…? — **Preguntó bajo y susurrante, ante lo que asentí con fuerza **— Ahora quiero decirte algo… ¿Y si te dijera que quiero que te alejes por que si que quiero tocarte y que me veas desnudo? ¿Qué te alejes por que lo único que quiero hacer es abalanzarme sobre ti? — **Alzo la mirada, clavándose en mis ojos y haciendo que todo mi ser temblara, por dentro y por fuera. Una sola mirada y ya estaba revuelto y sacudido…

— **Eh… Yo… No lo entiendo… — ** _¿Qué me quería decir con aquello?_

— **Que no te sientas tan importante como para creer que te digo que te largues por que piense que no puedas controlarte. Si te lo digo es porque quiero controlarme yo… — **Murmuro rojo, aun con cara de tristeza absoluta, desviando los ojos **— Idiota…**

En aquel momento me sentí arder por dentro y por fuera, temiendo estallar. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y solo pude desviar la mirada **— Ah… — **Jadeé ante su confesión. Mordiéndome los labios volví a mirarle, viendo que estaba mas tranquilo, pero que evitaba mirarme **— Puedo… ¿Puedo al menos acompañarte a tu casa? Es tarde… — **Musite tímido, esperando una negativa inmediata. Y sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción cuando lo vi asentir pesadamente y comenzar a caminar. Al menos podría pasar algunos minutos más con él…

···

Caminamos en silencio a través de la oscuridad de las calles, alumbradas tenuemente por un sin fin de farolas. Solamente un par de manzanas y me alejaría de su vida para siempre, si era lo que quería _¿Tantos cabrones había habido en su vida, que ahora no quería intimar ni relacionarse con alguien que mínimamente le interesaba?_ Tan solo imaginar aquello le llenaba de tristeza. Sin abrir la boca, continúe caminando, mirándolo de reojo. El británico solo caminaba, sin mirarme, como demasiado pensativo. Cavilando algo que el solo sabia… ¿_Qué seria…?_

Tras varios minutos mas en silencio llegamos a una de las zonas más residenciales de aquel lugar, con casas más bien de estilo antiguo, demasiado anticuadas para mi gusto **— Aquí es — **Farfulló Arthur casi desganado, señalando una de las puertas más cercanas. Antigua, casi de otro siglo. Se veía de aspecto victoriano, fue lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente. Asentí lentamente, mientras alzaba la mano, para estrechársela, lleno de pena **— Ya me has acompañado, ¿Contento?**

— **Supongo que si… Hasta luego, Artie — **Me despedí, con una mueca triste, pero sonriéndole. Vacío… Sabía que aquello era un adiós, y dudaba volver a verle nunca más, a no ser que fuera a verlo al trabajo. Pero no era una buena idea.

El ingles se sonrojo bastante, seguramente ante aquel pequeño diminutivo y asintió formal, alzando también la mano y estrechándomela con formalidad **— Si, hasta luego, Al… — **Murmuró, mordiéndose los labios y, a modo de despedida, clavándose en mis ojos. Me sentí morir, aplastado por aquel tono verde tan cautivador. Casi hechizado ante su mirada…

Y quizás si que lo consiguió un poco, porque consiguió que perdiera la noción de los segundos que estaban pasando. Aún agarrados de la mano, aun con los ojos clavados el uno en el otro… Respirando desacompasados, y notando como el aire de alrededor se cargaba rápido de una manera electrizante. Y antes de poder darme cuenta, Arthur había soltado mi mano y, con un gesto felino, se deslizo hasta quedar completamente pegado a mi, devorándome los labios mientras con ambos brazos se aferraba a mi cuello, ansioso. Gemí, abriendo los ojos, pero recibiendo aquel beso que necesitaba y correspondiéndolo rápido, azorado y entusiasmado al mismo tiempo.

Me quitaba el aliento ante cada roce con los labios y con las manos, aturdiéndome. Tanto era mi confusión, que no supe el momento en que se separo para caminar hasta su puerta, abrirla y cerrarla, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos repitiendo la misma acción desenfrenada y húmeda que en la calle pero dentro de un recibidor oscuro, donde se podían adivinar algunas fotos en una pequeña mesa y cuadros colgados de las paredes. Pero no me importaba lo más mínimo, en aquellos momentos era solo su boca. Su dulce boca que emanaba una esencia inhumana…

— **Arthur… — **Gruñí contra su boca, cortando el ósculo húmedo, mirando sus ojos durante unos instantes. Afiebrados, calientes, urgentes. Ávidos de deseo. Igual que los míos **— ¿Qu-que pasó con… lo que me dijiste antes…? — **Quise saber, aun que sabia que si cortaba aquello quizás se arrepentiría y todo terminaría tan rápido como empezó… y me tocaría irme, quizás para no volver a verle nunca más.

— **Creo quedo hacerlo, pero sin implicarme — **Susurró, con un tono ronco que hizo mella instantánea en mi entrepierna, haciendo que me sintiera tumefacto de cintura para abajo **— De verdad… De verdad que quiero hacerlo… — **_¿Cómo negarse ante aquella voz tan necesitada? __**—**_** Pero si no implico sentimientos, luego no me dolerá cuando te vayas. Solo será sexo… — ** Y así de simple se justifico, comenzando a deshacerme el nudo de la corbata, jadeando en mi cuello, pausado; sacando jadeos de mi boca de manera escandalosa **— Así nos quedara un interesante recuerdo de esta noche — ** De repente todo parecía sencillo. Solo sexo, justo lo que el británico había tratado de impedir todo el rato… _¿Tanto deseo le causaba?_

— **Espera… — **Traté de frenarlo, alejándome unos centímetros, sintiendo como la piel me quemaba donde él había tocado. Era alarmante a la par que excitante… **— Arthur, no se si…**

Me miro confuso, mientras sonreía de medio lado, comenzando a quitarse el abrigo y con manos rápidas, desnudándose de cintura para arriba. Creía que me iba a dar algo cuando su piel nacarada y brillante, de la que tanto había disfrutado observando sobre el escenario, volvió a hacerse presente ante mis ojos. Era irreal… Todo él **— Vamos, ven conmigo arriba… — **Nunca, en toda mi vida, una voz me había parecido tan sugerente, atractiva y atrayente. Con la cabeza torcida, una sonrisa en los labios y aspecto juguetón, comenzó a caminar en dirección a lo que parecían unas escaleras. Y yo solo pude seguirle, embobado y embrujado por aquello…

···

Arthur me tenía a su merced. Nada mas llegar a la habitación que el ocupaba cerro la puerta y se abalanzo sobre mi, haciendo que ambos cayéramos sin remedio en la gran cama de sabanas azul marino. Creí que no podía ser otra cosa que un sueño cuando Arthur, subido encima de mi, comenzó a serpentear cual animal, gimiendo contra mi boca, rozando nuestros sexos completamente despiertos sobre la tela de los pantalones. Jamás había hecho algo así…

— **¿Vas a tardar mucho en desnudarme? — **Musito contra mi boca ansiosa, deslizándose por toda la base de mi mandíbula, cubriéndola de besos cortos y húmedos. Seduciéndome más si podía.

— **¿Q-que? Ah, si… — **_¿Cómo explicarle que aunque ansioso, estaba cohibido? _No había mentido cuando le había dicho que aunque aquello había sido su fantasía nada mas verlo, no pensaba en llevarla a cabo realmente.

Arthur se mordió los labios, divertido seguramente por mi tartamudeo y se alejo lentamente con gateo minino hasta la mesita de noche, mientras yo lo miraba embelesado. Era un dios, y el problema es que él lo sabía… **— ¿Qué pasa, estas nervioso, yanqui? — **Bromeo mientras agarraba lo que pude distinguir entre las sombras de la habitación como un par de condones, mordiéndose los labios aun más **— ¡Aun sigues con los pantalones puestos! ¿Cómo mierdas quieres que te ponga esto si sigues así? — **Se acerco a mi, sugerente, mientras que ronroneaba –o eso me parecía a mi-, comenzando a jugar con mi cinturón.

— **Arthur, espera… — ** Musité, dándome cuenta de que si seguíamos, de que si el me quitaba los pantalones y me pedía que continuara, no iba a saber que hacer exactamente para hacérselo bien... Me subió la fiebre de tan solo pensarlo…

— **Hueles a chocolate… — **Ronroneo mientras se acerba aun mas a mi, deslizándose hacia abajo con la lengua, marchando a la zona sur de mi anatomía mientras yo solo podía mirarlo con la boca semiabierta **— Vamos, no estés nervioso, ni que fueras virgen — ** Bromeo, chasqueando la lengua y comenzando a lamer ansioso el bulto que asomaba en mi pantalón, parando de golpe al notar mi temblor y mi respingo ante aquella última palabra. Ceso sus contoneos y sus movimientos, alzando la cabeza y mirándome perplejo **— No… — ** Tragué saliva, avergonzado y pillado en algo tan absurdo **— ¿Eres virgen? — **El tono de total incredulidad del británico me hizo morirme del azoramiento. Me sentía inútil de repente… Asentí mientras miraba hacia otro lado, esperando las risas, pero de repente sus manos, ahora menos ansiosas, me acariciaron los pómulos, con una lentitud aplastante para mi corazón, que comenzó a palpitar como un loco.

— **Pensaba que era imposible… — **Susurro, mientras se acercaba, besándome los labios, sonriente. Ante mi mueca de confusión solo cerró los ojos **— Que fueras más adorable de lo que ya me parecías — **Aquello me derritió ya por completo, haciéndome sonreír cual idiota y suspirar, mirándolo directamente hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos **— Entonces, tendré que enseñarte como se hace… ¿No te parece?**

Asentí, rendido a la par que asustado mientras la boca del contrario volvía a atraparme, esta vez más dominante, mas salvaje –si cabía- y más dulce. Me tumbo por completo en la cama, iniciando un juego de caricias que comenzó a calentarme y enturbiarme los sentidos de una forma casi instantánea. Ante de darme cuenta estaba desnudo, jadeando y gimiendo en el hueco formado entre el cuello y el hombro del británico, susurrando a medio tono su nombre, mientras él se encargaba de llenarme de arriba a bajo de caricias, saboreando cada tramo y cada línea de piel, haciéndome vibrar, sentir como nunca antes…

— **Alfred, déjate llevar… — **Pidió muy bajo y muy lento mientras presionaba con uno de sus dedos mi entrada, obligándome a ponerme nervioso y apretar los músculos, impidiendo que pudiera entrar. Suspiro, mientras reía entre dientes **— Al… Relájate… — **Su tono era rogante, suplicante. Aterciopelado. Y para más inri, comenzó a lamer el cuello con saña, buscando que me sintiera más cómodo y menos concentrado en su tarea de prepararme. Y como un niño me deje guiar, llevar, relajando el cuerpo, dejando que me penetrara fuerte con los dedos, arqueándome cuando ya no fueron uno, si no dos y tres, moviendo la pelvis cuando el dolor inicial dio paso a una oleada de placer. Estaba obrando milagros, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos más y más…

— **Arthur… — **Llame cuando sentía que si seguía así, terminaría en unos minutos. El supo identificar mi llamado, sonriendo aun más y lanzándose sobre mi boca mientras se colocaba encima, haciendo que ambos pechos se pegaran producto del sudor. Temblando, le agarre la espalda, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo estaba asustado al sentir el latiente y erecto miembro contrario tanteando mi entrada con rapidez. Tragué saliva, dispuesto a abandonarme.

— **Ngggh… — **Y sin más dilación y de una estocada rápida, se clavo en mi, chocando su pelvis contra mi trasero de golpe y creando un ruido hueco que resonó por toda la habitación, haciéndome cerrar los ojos del dolor. Aquello no era como los dedos de hacia unos segundos, y podría jurar que me había partido por dentro con aquel movimiento. Mordiéndome los labios, intente abrir los ojos plagados de lagrimas, encontrándome con su mirada atenta sobre mis reacciones, una boca torcida en una sonrisa y su mano acariciándome la frente, a modo tranquilizador **— Cuando estés listo para que me mueva, solo avísame… **

Aquello era imposible. No era como en las miles de películas que había visto, dudaba que jamás pudiera sentirse placentero con el dolor que acarreaba tenerlo dentro _¿El sexo siempre era ASÍ de doloroso y agonizante?_ Arthur parecía saber lo que estaba pensando y se abalanzo sobre mi boca besándola, mordiéndola, estirando mis labios con sus dientes y riendo como un niño, el cual ha realizado una travesura. Acaricio cada tramo de piel, gruñendo a cada beso que seguía regalando, gimiendo y demás ruidos de placer, haciéndome sentir cada vez más y más cómodo.

Y casi sin darme cuenta comencé a moverme, lentamente, notando calambres pero esta vez menos dolorosos y más… Placenteros. Gimiendo a la vez que el contrario, busque su mirada gimoteando y el británico, sin decir nada, inicio un vaivén lento de caderas, introduciendo su miembro en mi de manera pausada, rítmica… Que comenzaba a ser enloquecedora. Y al cabo de unos segundos empezaba a ser insuficiente.

— **Más… Arthur, más. Ahh-h — **Casi rogué entre suspiros, comprobando con gozo como seguía mis indicaciones, clavándose más rápido, más seguido. Llegando hasta lo más profundo que se lo permitía la anatomía y jadeando cada vez que lograba rozar puntos estratégicos. Tenia la frente empapada de sudor y el pelo completamente pegado a ella, lo que solo acrecentaba aun mas su atractivo. Ahora si que era un dios por completo… Con total control sobre mí. Lento, me acerque a su oído, respirando en el y comprobando que aquello le gustaba **— Házmelo más fuerte… — **El tono de mi voz era ahogado y suplicante, acompañado de un sin fin de gemidos. Comencé a besar aquella zona, deslizando la lengua y los dientes pos su lóbulo y sintiéndolo arquearse de gusto. Se veía tan guapo…

No sé exactamente en que momento fue, si cuando estaba a punto de morirme de placer o cuando Arthur comenzó a susurrar palabras amorosas en mi oído mientras me robaba a cada estocada el alma, pero me enganche a su cuello, buscando algo a lo que agarrarme en aquel mar de sensaciones y no ahogarme. Nervioso, tembloroso, sintiendo que el mundo se evaporaba, continúe con la ristra de besos en su oído, jadeando **— Arthur… — **Susurré bajo, intimo. Su cuerpo tembló cuando lo hice, pude notarlo aunque no cesara de embestir **— Arthur, Arthur… — **Suplicaba que no parara. Que siguiera así, que aquello nunca cesara. El británico me beso, fuerte y seguro, ahogándome. Y así, envueltos en sudor y abrazados como si nos fuera la vida en ello, acabamos al mismo tiempo, gritando al unísono al alcanzar el éxtasis del orgasmo.

Jadeante le bese la clavícula y el solo se aparto para mirarme durante unas décimas de segundo sin dejar de suspirar extasiado, acariciándome el pelo como si no existiera nada más…. **— Mierda… — **Susurró, volviendo a abrazarme, bajando la cabeza hasta mi pecho y reposando allí, seguramente agotado **— Alfred, no puedo evitar no sentir algo por ti al verte así. Al escucharte… Al tocarte… No puedo, simplemente no puedo…**

— **Yo tampoco… — **Confesé. Lo sentía desde el primer momento, pero me había pedido que no lo hiciera, así que trate de frenarme. Pero después de aquello no podía… Simplemente no sabía como hacerlo.

— **Yo… yo solo trataba de protegerme, ¿Sabes? A veces… Te rompen el corazón tantas veces que lo único que puedes hacer es esconderte y esconderlo contigo detrás de una muralla, y no dejar que nada ni nadie la traspase jamás. Te sientes solo… Pero al menos nadie puede herirte… — **Dictaminó en un susurro casi inaudible mientras con la yema de los dedos dibujaba trazados imposibles sobre la piel de mi antebrazo. Temblé ante ese contacto y el que su calido cuerpo me estaba regalando, reconfortándome y embriagándome. Suspiré, devolviéndole la caricia y luego sonriendo. La pena de su voz solamente me invitaba a protegerlo, a cuidarlo entre mis brazos. A no dejarlo nunca solo…

— **Y… ¿Yo he entrado un poco? ¿Lo he conseguido? — ** Musite mientras apartaba y ordenaba los alocados mechones de cabello que le tapaban las orejas, suspirando entrecortado y dulce.

— **¿Bromeas…? — **El británico alzo la mirada, seguramente buscando la mía. Se la devolví sin dudar, aguantando aquel contacto esmeralda que me abrasaba por dentro. Jamás volvería a dudar, Arthur tenia la mirada más hermosa del mundo. Podía navegar en el océano esmeralda que eran sus orbes, brillantes y únicas… **— Te has cargado la muralla entera, idiota… — **Murmuró de mala gana pero abrazándose por completo a mi cuerpo, suspirando contra mi clavícula, haciéndome temblar de manera inevitable. Tenia aquel poder sobre mi **— No me hagas daño, por favor… — **El tono de voz de Arthur me hizo derrumbarme por dentro. Sonaba casi a modo de suplica, y negué con la cabeza, abrazando más su cuerpo si podía y cubriéndonos a ambos con una de las mantas de su cama.

— **No pienso hacerte daño… — **Sabia que aquello era prometer demasiado, pero no quería hacerlo. No pensaba hacerlo. Tener aquel cuerpo maduro y experimentado temblando entre mis brazos me hacia sentir fuerte y vulnerable a la vez. Niño y hombre al mismo tiempo… **— No voy a hacértelo, Artie… Nunca, jamás, te haría daño**

Volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa aniñada como la primera vez que había usado el diminutivo, y asintió fuerte, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre mi pecho. No pude evitar esbozar una de mis sonrisas mas idiotas mientras lo apretaba contra mí, sintiendo como poco a poco Morfeo iba capturándome entre sus brazos debido a las altas horas de la madrugada y a la fatiga del sexo. Mientras que, amodorrado, me dejaba acariciar por aquella fragancia y esas suaves sabanas que no eran mías, logré captar una frase que Arthur bisbiseo entre dientes, somnoliento y amodorrado.

— **No te vayas por la mañana, Al… Quédate conmigo siempre**

·············

La mañana amaneció fría, y Arthur simplemente gruño cuando sintió los rayos de sol colándose por la ventana, jugando puñeteramente sobre su cara. Con gesto de mal humor abrió los ojos, soltando un largo bostezo para luego estirar los brazos en la cama. Vacía. Recordó en décimas de segundo lo que estaba buscando de casi manera inconsciente, palpando entre las sabanas.

Alfred.

Alfred no estaba, solo el entre un lío de mantas con las esencias de los dos entremezcladas y manchas de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Nada más… No estaba el cuerpo entibiado del menor dándole calor, ni sus manos fuertes y protectoras abrazándolo. Se levanto de golpe, sintiéndose mareado y frustrado. La habitación estaba tan vacía como su lecho, ninguna prenda de más por el suelo como la noche anterior, ni un solo vestigio de que allí hubiera pasado la noche nadie mas que él… Solo tenia como prueba aquellas manchas en la cama y su corazón, que latía a un ritmo tan desenfrenado que pensaba que iba a salírsele del pecho. Desprotegido. Sin barreras de nuevo. Y comenzando a partirse lentamente ante aquello.

— **No… — **No quería ponerse a llorar, no quería derrumbarse, pero… Se encogió en la cama, como un niño pequeño, temblando con una violencia alarmante. Alfred había jugado el papel de niño inocente, y lo había engañado. Había jugado con su corazón, le había hecho creer que el era… Diferente. Él… Él solo… **— No, no, no… — **Alfred era como todos. Un idiota manipulador que solo quería aprovecharse de él... Pero más cruel y ruin. Se había hecho el inocente, el virgen. Había dejado que Arthur depositara en el una confianza que prometió no darle a nadie más, puesto que nadie la merecía… Le había obligado a exponerle, casi sin querer, su debilidad y el americano le había jurado que no iba a dañarle… **— Soy un idiota, un idiota… — **No valía la pena, se decía a si mismo. Solo era un niñato al que había conocido la noche anterior como tantos otros, se repetía mientras caían las lágrimas por su mejilla. Pero Alfred le había hecho creer en él. Que era diferente. Que era único. Que no era un interesado. Que tal vez había una nueva posibilidad de alguien en su vida que no lo abandonara al salir el sol. Que tal vez… **— ¡Soy un idiota! — **Chillo con fuerza mientras escondía la cara, sin dejar de llorar, frustrado. Habían jugado con el de la peor forma y se sentía ruin y sucio. De nuevo, como una ramera vulgar…

— **Vaya, ya has despertado… ¿Por qué eres un idiota, Artie? No es bueno insultarse de buena mañana — ** La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a un muchacho de melena color miel desordenada, ojos brillantes y una gran bandeja de desayuno en las manos. Estaba brillante, resplandeciente, bromista y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se borró en cuanto vio el estado en el que se encontraba el británico. Parecía completamente confuso ante sus lágrimas y sus quejas, que había creído una broma… **— Pero que… — **A paso acelerado se acerco a la cama, casi tirando la bandeja sobre ella y abrazando con fuerza al mayor, rodeándolo y suspirando contra su nuca **— ¿Qué pasa, Arthur? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Estás bien?**

La cara de Arthur no podía estar más cruzada por la sorpresa al ver al muchacho allí, vestido, abrazándolo. Estaba claro que no entendía nada…

— **Lo siento, quería que despertáramos juntos, pero es que cuando me desperté estabas tan guapo durmiendo que no… Quise hacerlo — **Reconoció el ojiazul, haciendo que el contrario enrojeciera violentamente **— Me quede un rato mirando como dormías y luego pensé en hacerte un buen desayuno, para darte los buenos días ¡Pero no sabia que te gustaba, así que… hice de todo! — **Su balbuceo casi de infante solo hacia que Arthur enrojeciera cada vez más y más. Encogido sobre si mismo, sin poder creerse la sencilla explicación que el había tomado como un nuevo ataque contra su corazón **— ¡Y tuve que ponerme la ropa y salir un momento, en esta maldita casa no hay ni un solo gramo de café! — **Se quejo, buscando ver reír al mayor, cosa que consiguió, pero aun así seguía con cara de pena.

— **Es que prefiero el té… — **Balbuceó a duras penas el ojiverde, mientras el contrario soltaba un bufido.

— **Que pésimo gusto, Artie. Pero supongo que tendré que comprar para cuando vengas a casa, no tengo ni una sola gota… ¡Vamos, come algo, que para algo te traje todo esto a la cama! — **Musito con voz enérgica, acariciando los pómulos ingleses con cariño, tal y como había hecho este la noche anterior con el norteamericano **— ¿Mejor…? — **Susurro, besándole la punta de la nariz de una manera demasiado dulce, que obligaron a Arthur suspirar profundamente. Estaba tan arrepentido de haber pensado todo aquello hacia unos instantes…

— **Si… — **Se acerco a su boca, suspirando sobre ella unos segundos de nuevo, deleitándose con su esencia con aroma a café y chocolate que le habían embriagado la noche anterior mientras le hacía el amor con dulzura**— Pensaba que te habías ido…**

— **Me pediste que no lo hiciera… — **Explico simple el menor, acariciando sus labios con la punta de los dedos, sonriendo como si aquello fuera obvio **— Y hasta que no me ruegues a gritos que me largue, no lo haré. Aun que ya viste ayer que no surte mucho efecto cuando me pides que me vaya… **

— **Eres tan idiota… Tan, tan, tan idiota — **Ronroneo de buena gana el inglés, dedicándole una larga mirada a escasos centímetros de su cara. Aquel azul tan vivo y brillante de sus ojos ya lo tenia completamente embrujado y embelesado **— **_**Kiss me**_**… — **Demando en un susurro casi inaudible, pero siendo atendido de inmediato por la boca norteamericana, recibiendo el primer beso del día, y esperando que no fuera el ultimo. Sabia que era alocado y descabellado, y que lo conocía desde hacia menos de 24 horas, pero no quería perder aquello. Aquella sensación de plenitud cuando Alfred le tocaba, aquella felicidad cuando sus bocas estaban cerca. A sentir que, al fin, había encontrado a alguien que merecía realmente la pena.

* * *

¡Y al fin esto se acabo! Dios mio, llevaba con esto demasiado tiempo escrito, pero sin terminar el Spamano no podía subirlo ¡Lo lamento en el alma! ;u;

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo lo hizo Alfred para lograr ganarse a la razón de su obsesión?_ Sinceramente, me siento bastante orgullosa de este capítulo, es de los que más he disfrutado escribir. Y espero que el hecho de que se haya convertido en Ukus en vez de Usuk no sea un problema para nadie (: Ambos me parecen unos personajes muy fuertes y con carácter, muy masculinos. Y como cualquier pareja homosexual, ambos tienen roles de dominante y sumiso, solo depende del día, momento, y estado de ambos. En esta ocasión pensé que el ser Arthur tan experto y Alfred un pobre cachorrito sin experiencia, fuera el mayor el que lo guiara por el camino de la sexualidad ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Para su deleite, y aunque esto ya este acabado, voy a subir un pequeño capitulo extra, pero a modo de 'diversión' -lo entenderán cuando este subido-, pero en teoría esto ya esta cerrado. El trío de parejas esta formado y serán felices amorosa y sexualmente -Tira confeti-

Un saludo muy caluroso y muchísimas gracias por los reviews de animo y demás. Solo me animan y me animan, y prometo seguir pronto con todos los proyectos que tengo pendientes

**¡Gracias por leer!** (:


End file.
